


Линия жизни

by ResidentTrickster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: «Он способен свершить дела, достойные Белой Книги».Джейме закусил губу. Странным было не то, что он подумал об этом, глядя на Лораса. Странным было то, что он подумал в точности теми же словами, что когда-то сказали ему самому.— Мы очень похожи, сир Джейме, — Лорас посмотрел так, будто услышал эти мысли. — Не правда ли?«Правда. Правда в том, что люди не должны быть такими похожими».— Не понимаю, о чем таком вы говорите, — Джейме встряхнул головой. — Мы вовсе не похожи.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно некоторых каноничных событий; смесь сериального и книжного канонов; немного неграфичной крипоты; смерть персонажей с последующей реинкарнацией.
> 
> Написано на ББ-2017.   
> Бета - Elvira_faery.  
> Иллюстрации от Любава21:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2bhU2ZF7Mw   
> https://i.imgur.com/lau7rEy.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/kfG4W6U.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/mWi4Hbv.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/AmjGAFe.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/yg36s98.png

— Дай мне руку, — попросила Серсея с улыбкой. — Я покажу тебе кое-что.

Джейме подчинился. Тонкие пальцы Серсеи игриво скользнули по открытой ладони, и тело привычно отозвалось жаром возбуждения. Больше всего Джейме хотелось забыть о гаданиях и ворожбе, прижать Серсею к себе, зарыться в ее золотые волосы и вдохнуть пряный и теплый запах ее податливого тела. Однако он знал, что подобного обращения та не потерпит. Они уже были близки, и не раз, но Серсея всегда сама решала, когда это случится. Джейме оставалось только подчиняться ее воле.

— Вот это, — острый ноготь прочертил путь от основания указательного пальца вниз, до большого, — линия жизни.

В неровном свете свечей она показалась темной, глубокой и почему-то короткой. Джейме встряхнул головой: он, конечно же, не верил в то, что судьбу можно и в самом деле предсказать по руке. Да что там — он и в Семерых не очень-то верил, разве что Воину молился, и то без особенного усердия.

— А теперь посмотри на мою ладонь. Видишь, они совпадают, — голос у Серсеи был сладок, как дорнийское вино. — Наши с тобой линии жизни.

Сказать по совести, Джейме видел совсем другое: их линии жизни немного совпадали только до середины, а затем расходились в разные стороны. Однако спорить с Серсеей он не умел и не любил, особенно когда ее словам хотелось поверить.

— Вижу, — Джейме кивнул.

— Знаешь, что говорят? — спросила Серсея и продолжила, не потрудившись дождаться ответа. — У таких, как мы, одна судьба на двоих. Одна жизнь. Мы даже можем чувствовать боль друг друга, как свою.

Она крепко взяла Джейме за руку привычным с детства жестом. На миг показалось, что их линии жизни пульсируют и тянутся друг к другу.

— Нас нельзя разлучать, — Серсея поднялась со своего места и села Джейме на колени. — Ты же понимаешь, правда?

Тот приобнял ее за талию, ненавидя себя за дрожащие пальцы. Вне всякого сомнения, Джейме был уже взрослым мужчиной, рыцарем, воином, однако рядом с Серсеей вечно робел, как мальчишка. Другие леди, какими бы красивыми и высокородными они ни были, не вызывали в нем и тысячной доли подобного трепета. Наверное, им с Серсеей и в самом деле с рождения была суждена одна судьба на двоих, и пусть катятся в Пекло те, кто считает их любовь грехом и мерзостью.

— Вступи в Королевскую Гвардию, — шепнула Серсея, а затем обняла Джейме за шею и скользнула языком в ухо. — Так мы не расстанемся, и отец не сможет женить тебя на этой проклятой Талли.

— А ты… — Джейме с трудом подавил рвущийся с губ стон. — Ты ведь выйдешь за принца Рейегара, и…

— Это ничего, — Серсея поерзала, и от этого невинного движения возбуждение стало едва выносимым. — Неважно. Я все равно буду твоей. Только твоей, верь мне. 

Наверное, она была права, однако Джейме все равно безумно ревновал ее к будущему, еще не случившемуся. Как будто услышав эти тревожные мысли, Серсея отстранилась и опустилась на колени. Джейме прикрыл глаза: он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, что его гордая сестра позволяет брать себя в рот, как шлюха.

— Мы будем вместе, — пообещала Серсея, развязывая тесемки на его штанах. — Сейчас и всегда.

Млея под ее ласками, Джейме забыл обо всех сомнениях, как уже бывало не раз. Он был готов на все, на любой подвиг, только бы Серсея оставалась рядом, только бы улыбалась ему, только бы любила. 

Тогда Джейме еще верил в то, что Серсея умеет любить. 

С той ночи прошло много лет. Джейме успел стать победителем битв и турниров, одним из самых молодых рыцарей Королевской Гвардии и — этим поступком он гордился особенно, — тем, кто сумел убить Безумного Короля. Его не тревожили ни отцовский гнев, ни сплетни досужих болтунов, ни вполне заслуженное прозвище «Цареубийца». Впервые в жизни Джейме сделал то, что считал правильным, и стыдиться этого поступка значило стыдиться самого себя. 

Серсея вышла замуж за короля, а не принца. Отцом ее детей стал Джейме, и это также наполняло душу гордостью — которая, впрочем, постепенно блекла. С каждым годом Серсея становилась все холоднее и отдалялась от него все сильнее, и Джейме подозревал, что у нее есть и другие любовники, кроме него. Сам он хранил верность, и это давалось легко: никто, ни одна живая душа, не привлекала его, кроме Серсеи. Пожалуй, это походило на болезнь, на одержимость — а может, сестра просто приворожила Джейме, подчинила себе без остатка. Поговаривали, что некоторые ведьмы, особенно те, что живут за морем, умеют подобное. Возможно, Серсея была из таких, хоть и родилась в Западных землях.

Иногда, в минуты просветления, Джейме казалось, что он свернул на ложный путь много лет назад, когда доверился Серсее, когда позволил сладкому «мы будем вместе» лишить себя разума, когда принял за истину глупые сказки о совпадающих линиях жизни. Или, быть может, все пошло не так после смерти Эйериса Таргариена. Пусть Джейме был тысячу раз прав, но он нарушил священный обет и убил своего короля. Боги, если они есть, такого не прощают. 

В глубине души, однако, Джейме понимал, что дело вовсе не в Безумном Короле, не в клятвопреступлении и даже не в том, что по-настоящему родственных душ не существовало, что все эти истории о совпадающем рисунке на ладонях были сказками для несмышленых детей, совсем как легенды про возродившихся драконах.

Дело было в том, что на самом деле их с Серсеей линии жизни вовсе не совпадали, и ничто, никакая сила в мире, не могла исправить это, но тогда, много лет назад, Джейме так и не хватило воли высказать это сестре в лицо.


	2. Chapter 2

Это был первый турнир, на котором Джейме потерпел поражение. Потом, когда злость от проигрыша притупилась, он осознал, что как будто бы заранее предвидел такой исход.

Лорас Тирелл был очень молод и красив почти по-девичьи. Горделивая осанка, узкое лицо, острый профиль и копна блестящих каштановых волос делали его похожим на блистательного рыцаря из легенд. Когда-то и про самого Джейме говорили то же, но, пожалуй, он никогда не выглядел таким ослепительно благородным. Изящные серебристые доспехи Лораса блестели на солнце настолько ярко, что Джейме отвел глаза.

«Когда-нибудь он победит меня, — мелькнуло в голове. — Может быть, даже сегодня».

Для таких мыслей не было причины — в силу возраста Лорас прежде не выступал на крупных турнирах и никак себя не проявил. Но и отделаться от них не выходило. 

Рядом с Лорасом стояла его сестра Маргери, такая же тонкая и красивая, как и брат. Если не знать, что Маргери на год младше, их можно было бы принять за близнецов. Джейме понимал, что не должен разглядывать Тиреллов так пристально, однако не мог перестать: эти двое безотчетно напоминали его самого и Серсею. Такими, наверное, они были в юности, до всей этой круговерти свадеб, обетов и смертей.

Лорас наклонился, и Маргери невинно поцеловала его в лоб. Затем они улыбнулись друг другу и обнялись. Джейме вдруг почувствовал непривычное для себя смущение, почти стыд, как будто своими нескромными взглядами он пачкал нечто чистое, недоступное его пониманию.

Пожалуй, такими, как Тиреллы, они с Серсеей никогда не были.

Протрубил горн, возвещая о начале турнира. Маргери ушла на трибуну, а Лорас вдруг обернулся к Джейме и внимательно посмотрел на него. Время точно замерло, и на миг показалось, что эта сцена однажды происходила, и они уже стояли точно так же и смотрели друг на друга. Глаза у Лораса были темные и глубокие; глядели они точно в самую душу. Некстати Джейме вспомнил о пошловатых слухах, что ходили о Ренли Баратеоне, чьим оруженосцем был Лорас. Поговаривали, что тот предпочитает трахать юношей куда моложе себя и меняет их, стоит им стать взрослее. Лораса стало немного жаль: если сплетни правдивы, то парню приходится совсем не сладко.

Впрочем, положа руку на сердце, по-настоящему Джейме не было никакого дела до его — или чьих бы то ни было — страданий.

Наконец Лорас отвел взгляд и ушел готовиться к первому состязанию. Джейме встряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные, глупые мысли, и последовал его примеру.

***

Джейме любил турниры — они помогали забыться. Падения, треск сломанных копий, мешанина разноцветных гербов, блеск дорогих и дешевых доспехов являли собой особенный, оторванный от реальности мир, в котором хотелось задержаться подольше. Простые правила состязаний нравились Джейме куда как больше, чем обычная жизнь с ее путанными законами, в которой честный и справедливый поступок объявлялся преступлением, а бесконечное лицемерие почиталось истинной добродетелью.

Джейме было все равно, что за противник перед ним: он знал, что способен сокрушить любого без особенного труда. Победа следовала за победой, и Джейме с нетерпением ждал финальной битвы. Он уже знал, кого изберет королевой любви и красоты, и пусть этот жирный боров Роберт лопнет от злости. Тот явно подозревал об их с Серсеей связи, причем уже достаточно долго, но не делал ничего, чтобы разоблачить их. Очевидно, Роберт предпочитал закрывать глаза на неудобную правду, и это было еще одним поводом презирать его. 

Рыцаря в прекрасных серебристых доспехах Джейме узнал сразу и весьма удивился: похоже, этот никому доселе неизвестный Тирелл удивительно хорошо себя проявил — или же ему просто повезло. Как бы то ни было, на Джейме это везение обязано было закончиться. Он махнул рукой Тириону, который пристально наблюдал за ним с трибуны, искоса посмотрел на Серсею, что с постным лицом сидела по правую руку от Роберта, и бросился в бой.

Сказать по правде, Джейме ожидал легкой победы — Лорас был слишком неопытен и достаточно хрупок. Однако вышибить его из седла с первого раза не удалось, равно как и со второго: паршивец отлично держался на коне. В третий раз копье Джейме треснуло, но он едва заметил это в горячке состязания. Все, кроме сражения, утратило свое значение, даже крики зрителей доносились словно бы издалека. 

Перед четвертым заходом Джейме померещилось странное: будто бы Лорас посмотрел на него сквозь прорези в шлеме почти так же внимательно, как и с утра. От этого взгляда копье чуть дрогнуло в руках, но времени на раздумья не было. Джейме рванул вперед и почти нанес точный, разящий удар. Однако Лорас ответил тем же, и куда успешнее: ловким и расчетливым движением он выбил Джейме из седла. Это было похоже на темное колдовство — никогда прежде Джейме не приходилось терять сосредоточенность во время битвы, пусть и на миг. Миг, который стоил всего.

Трибуны ревели: Джейме в Королевской гавани не слишком-то любили, да и Лорас был будто создан для народного восхищения. Даже стащив шлем, даже растрепанный, покрасневший и вспотевший, он выглядел настоящим рыцарем… 

— Вставайте, сир. 

Джейме с удивлением уставился на протянутую руку. Он сам никогда не стремился помогать поверженным соперникам, это всегда казалось унизительным для обоих. Лорас же, похоже, так не считал: он смотрел на Джейме почти восторженно и улыбался мягкой, доброй улыбкой. Решимости, чтобы оттолкнуть его руку, не хватило.

«Так уже было, — снова пронеслось в голове. — Было и будет».

По телу прошла дрожь, колени подкашивались, в ушах шумело; наверное, это было следствием падения. По крайней мере, такая версия казалась наиболее разумной и успокаивающей. 

Разумеется, Лорас назначил королевой любви и красоты свою прекрасную сестру, и Джейме не без яда отметил, что этот выбор в некотором роде повторил бы его собственный — с той лишь разницей, что он бы короновал свою сестру.

***

Пир после турнира был пыткой — Роберт не упустил шанса хорошенько поиздеваться над побежденным шурином. Насмешкам и подколкам не было конца, но Джейме никак, ни словом, ни жестом, не дал понять, что задет. Роберт ведь только и ждал, что ему ответят грубостью, дадут повод отослать куда подальше. Серсея никогда такого не простит.

Та, впрочем, тоже явно обижалась на поражение и держалась подчеркнуто холодно, даже не пытаясь вступиться за Джейме перед Робертом. По правде сказать, это было обычным для Серсеи поведением в тех случаях, когда что-то приходилось ей не по нраву. За многие годы Джейме успел привыкнуть к подобным капризам.

Когда Роберт окончательно напился и утратил связь с происходящим вокруг, Джейме позволил себе ненадолго отлучиться и проведать Тириона. Тот не пожелал сидеть за высоким столом и нашел себе место среди гостей. Джейме едва отыскал его.

— Ты тоже на меня злишься? — грустно спросил он, сев рядом.

— Конечно, злюсь, — сварливо отозвался Тирион. — Из-за тебя мой любимый кинжал теперь у Мизинца. Вот так и пожалеешь о своем принципе не ставить против родственников!

Он говорил язвительные слова, но его глаза улыбались. Джейме почувствовал облегчение: хотя бы кто-то по-прежнему был на его стороне.

— Спасибо тебе. Правда, спасибо.

— Не бери в голову, братец, — бросил Тирион. — У тебя было уже достаточно побед. Дай и другим возможность порадоваться.

Он кивнул в направлении стола, за которым сидели Тиреллы. Джейме снова остановил взгляд на Лорасе, сменившем доспехи на изящный изумрудный дублет с золотой вышивкой. Рядом сидела его сестра в платье таких же цветов, и они вновь показались совсем близнецами. Джейме перевел взгляд на Тириона — тот задумчиво смотрел на кубок перед собой. Понять, что же происходит у него в голове, не вышло — как, впрочем, и обычно.

— Эти младшие Тиреллы такие похожие. Совсем как мы с Серсеей, — Джейме отчего-то сказал это вслух.

— Не думаю, что они совсем уж как вы, — бросил Тирион беззлобно.

Джейме несильно ткнул его в плечо. Он понятия не имел, известно ли Тириону об их с Серсеей отношениях, а если известно, то насколько подробно. Следовало признать, что младший брат всегда был слишком сообразительным и наблюдательным, и вряд ли получилось бы по-настоящему утаить от него что бы то ни было.

Музыканты играли что-то знакомое и веселое, вино постепенно прогоняло дурные мысли, и, повинуясь смутному душевному порыву, Джейме спросил вдруг то, что совсем не собирался. То, о чем даже не думал уже очень много лет, но отчего-то вспомнил сейчас. Всему виной были странные, пристальные взгляды, что бросал на него Лорас, и смутное ощущение, будто все это уже происходило.

— Как ты думаешь, возможно ли, чтобы у двух людей были одинаковые линии жизни? — он бросил взгляд на Тиреллов, точно намекая, что речь идет о них. — Знаешь, есть всякие легенды, о родственных душах и подобном…

— Если честно, никогда об этом не думал, — отозвался Тирион и цепко посмотрел на него разноцветными глазами.

— Неужели есть что-то, о чем ты никогда не думал? — Джейме усмехнулся. — Поверить не могу.

— Скажу прямо, лично я бы предпочел, чтобы в нашем мире существовали драконы, а не родственные души. — Тирион отпил вина. — Да и что это значит — родственные души, одна судьба на двоих? Значит ли это то, что вам с этим человеком предстоит пройти рука об руку до самого конца? Или лишь то, что вы похожи, как и ваши судьбы? Или, может быть, этот человек однажды убьет тебя и пойдет себе дальше, потому как двум одинаковым людям нет места на земле? Я не знаю. Как по мне, лучше уж жить самому по себе, без этих вот родственных душ. 

— Вечно ты портишь все сказки. — Джейме подумал, что вот это, последнее, про убийство, больше всего похоже на правду.

В этом мире шансов на внезапную смерть куда больше, чем на долгую и счастливую жизнь.

— А что вдруг тебя это заинтересовало? — Тирион прищурился.

— Так, ничего. — Джейме постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более уверенно и правдиво. — Просто подумалось. Не бери в голову.

— Как скажешь, не буду. — По лицу Тириона было совершенно очевидно, что он не поверил ни единому слову.

Ночью Джейме приснился сон, в котором он снова упал с коня, а Лорас подал ему руку, теплую и сухую, без перчатки, и внутри, под ребрами, появилось тянущее чувство, приятное и беспокоящее одновременно. Проснувшись, Джейме долго думал о том, что могло значить это видение, но так ни до чего и не додумался.

На следующий день Тиреллы уехали в Хайгарден, и жизнь вошла в прежнее русло. Поражение на турнире забылось. Джейме не вспоминал о Лорасе Тирелле — до следующего турнира, по случаю назначения Неда Старка десницей. Они обменялись сдержанными приветствиями и взглядами чуть более долгими, чем предписывали приличия. На этот раз проиграли и Джейме, и Лорас. Отчего-то подобный исход показался справедливым и правильным. 

А потом началась война, и на мысли о снах и пророчествах не осталось времени.


	3. Chapter 3

Джейме вернулся в Королевскую Гавань побежденным. 

Его, грязного, измученного и потерявшего руку, не узнали даже собственные сослуживцы. Откровенно говоря, это даже не задело всерьез: пожалуй, на их месте Джейме и сам бы себя не узнал. 

В общем-то быть побежденным оказалось не так уж и страшно — или просто Джейме до странного быстро привык к новому себе. Или, что вероятнее, ему было все равно. Выбравшись из плена, Джейме осознал вдруг, что испытывает к собственной судьбе в основном равнодушие. 

«Все, что случилось — лишь плата за наши грехи», — бессмысленно вертелось в голове всю дорогу, от самого Харренхола до Драконьих ворот Королевской гавани.

Джейме вполне понимал, что в глазах людей и богов нагрешил достаточно, однако не раскаивался ни в одном из своих поступков, даже в том, что столкнулся с башни мальчишку Старка. Все, что он совершил, было сделано ради семьи. Ничего более ценного у Джейме не было, а если боги считают иначе — что ж, он готов понести наказание. Боль в обрубке и изничтоженная гордость — не самая страшная плата из возможных.

О смерти короля Джоффри — честнее сказать, о смерти своего старшего сына, — Джейме узнал на постоялом дворе. Он понимал, что должен скорбеть, что гибель сына — наказание пострашнее, чем потеря руки, но не чувствовал ничего, кроме равнодушия. Даже неизбежное общество Бриенны Тарт, сильной, храброй и, кажется, не такой уж и глупой, выводило из равновесия сильнее, чем скорбная новость из Королевской Гавани.

Джейме словно бы давно уже знал, что однажды все должно было закончиться именно так. Джоффри был его сыном — и одновременно был человеком злым, бессмысленно жестоким и неуправляемым, совсем не похожим на своих младших брата и сестру. Рано или поздно нашелся бы смельчак, готовый подсыпать в его чашу отраву — и, возможно, для блага страны вышло как нельзя лучше, что это случилось рано, а не поздно. Только в одно Джейме не желал верить: в то, что убийцей был Тирион. Младший брат был слишком умен для подобного, и уж если бы решился на убийство, то ни за что бы не попался так глупо. Серсея всегда, с самого детства, недолюбливала Тириона, но это не было поводом отправлять его на казнь за преступление, которое он не совершал. Джейме понимал, что должен образумить сестру, и поскорее. Если кто и мог это сделать, то только он. 

Мысли о Серсее привычно отзывались теплом внутри и были сильнее отупляющего равнодушия. Джейме представлял, как обнимет ее и прижмет к себе, и она уткнется ему в плечо, и все вернется на свои места, и даже слова не понадобятся. Этот яркий, осязаемый образ заставлял гнать вперед, изматывая лошадей.

Да, Джейме понимал, что вернется побежденным. Пусть так, он готов понести эту плату. Пусть отводят глаза, пусть не узнают, пусть даже смеются за спиной. Главным будет то, что Джейме вернется, и Серсея точно узнает его, иначе и быть не может.

Вот только она совсем не спешила встречать его — как, разумеется, и отец. Впервые за долгое время Джейме почувствовал нечто по-настоящему близкое к отчаянию: он вдруг ясно ощутил себя лишним, потерянным и ненужным. Единственная причина вернуться, то, что все это время вело вперед, обернулось прахом. Даже Бриенна смотрела словно бы сочувственно.

— Сир Джейме Ланнистер? — за спиной раздался знакомый голос.

Джейме обернулся и увидел перед собой Лорас Тирелла. Тот выглядел все таким же мальчишкой, особенно по сравнению с застывшими рядом сиром Бейлоном и Меррином Трантом, однако теперь за его спиной был белый плащ.

— Я вижу, у меня появился новый брат. — Джейме смерил Лораса оценивающим взглядом.

Если верить слухам, теперь Тиреллов в Королевской Гавани было чересчур много. Не сказать, что Джейме нравилось это: он не спешил доверять тем, кто поддерживал Ренли Баратеона.

«По крайне мере, этот Тирелл узнал тебя, в отличие от всех твоих людей», — пронеслось в голове.

Джейме встряхнул головой. Он вдруг вспомнил, что провел в пути слишком много времени, и перед встречей с Серсеей неплохо было бы привести себя в порядок, а то неровен час и она его не признает. Тем временем Лорас посмотрел на его руку — на то, что от нее осталось — и не сказал ни слова. Это, пожалуй, делало ему честь. Сир Бейлон не проявил подобной деликатности. Оглядев Джейме, он воскликнул:

— Боги, что с вашей рукой?

— Небольшая неприятность, — Джейме криво усмехнулся. — Теперь я дерусь левой, и моим противникам гораздо сложнее со мной сладить.

Кажется, все поверили в эту очевидную ложь, даже Лорас.

— Теперь, когда я, смею надеяться, удовлетворил ваше любопытство, — продолжил Джейме, — я все же хотел бы узнать, где я могу найти сестру или же отца.

— Ваш отец… — начал сир Бейлон.

— Вы!.. — вдруг воскликнул Лорас, глядя вверх. — Да как вам только совести хватило здесь появиться! Вы, убийца!

Джейме проследил направление взгляда: тот смотрел на Бриенну, которая по-прежнему возвышалась за правым плечом.

Лорас выступил вперед и потянулся к мечу на поясе.

— Вы убили Ренли Баратеона, — сказал он неожиданно сухо, точно зачитывая смертный приговор. — Вы поплатитесь за это жизнью.

— Прекратите! — рявкнул на него Джейме, становясь между ним и Бриенной. — Эта женщина не виновата в тех преступлениях, что вы ей приписываете, сир.

Однако пыл Лораса это замечание нисколько не охладило.

— Уйдите с дороги, — он попытался оттолкнуть Джейме. — Это наше с ней дело.

— Я не убивала его, — проговорила Бриенна еле слышно. — Клянусь, я его не убивала, сир Лорас. Поверьте мне.

— А кто тогда? — Лорас посмотрел на нее диким взглядом. — Кто, если не вы?

В этот момент Джейме решил, что с него достаточно.

— Немедленно успокойся! — он с силой толкнул Лораса в плечо. — Вы забыли, где вы находитесь и с кем разговариваете, сир? Извольте, я вам напомню: вы — рыцарь Королевской Гвардии и обязаны подчиняться моим приказам. Сейчас я приказываю вам оставить Бриенну Тарт в покое.

— Но она преступница! — возмутился Лораса. — Как можно верить в эти сказки, что будто бы Ренли убила тень Станниса? Она лжет!

Джейме почувствовал жгучее желание ударить этого упрямца по лицу, и неважно, что они были не одни, что все будут смотреть. Кажется, он и сам был таким же неуступчивым и наглым когда-то, и это понимание только усиливало раздражение.

— Эта женщина проделала вместе со мной долгий путь, и без нее… Без нее я бы не смог вернуться домой, — процедил Джейме. — Поэтому я не позволю вам причинить ей вред. Ваши обвинения, тем не менее, достаточно серьезны, и я хотел бы, чтобы вы убедились в том, что они ложны. Поступим так: Бриенне найдут комнату, и вы, сир Лорас, поговорите с ней. Выслушаете ее историю и сделаете выводы. Приказ понятен?

Лорас посмотрел на него исподлобья и сглотнул.

— Понятен? — жестко повторил Джейме, левой рукой, отвратительно слабой, сжимая его плечо.

— Да, — Лорас соизволил кивнуть. — Я выполню его в точности, как вы сказали.

— Спасибо, — шепнула Бриена за спиной.

— Вот и славно, — Джейме кивнул и отпустил его. — Найдите леди Тарт комнату, а я пока что найду своих родных, раз уж никто не собирается мне в этом помочь.

Он прошел в замок, чувствуя на себе чей-то слишком пристальный взгляд.

***

Определенно, Джейме ожидал более теплой встречи, но увы, подобной роскоши он не заслужил.

Серсея нашлась в септе: прикрыв глаза, она стояла на коленях у тела Джофрри. На ее лице застыла такая глубокая скорбь, что Джейме стало неловко нарушать ее уединение. На мертвого сына он старался не смотреть, однако взгляд поневоле зацепился за лежащие на глазах камни.

— Я вернулся, — только и сказал Джейме, когда Серсея, заслышав звонкие шаги, подняла взгляд. — Извини, что это заняло так много времени.

«Извини, что не сберег нашего сына», — осталось несказанным.

Серсея порывисто поднялась с колен, подошла ближе и вдруг застыла.

— Твоя рука… — ее лицо исказило нечто до крайности похожее на отвращение.

— Ее больше нет, — Джейме криво улыбнулся. — Но не беспокойся, я умею драться левой.

— Значит, слухи были правдивы, — Серсея недовольно поджала губы.

Джейме решил не придавать этой гримасе особенного значения.

— Обнимешь меня? — он улыбнулся.

Серсея кивнула и подошла ближе; объятие вышло кратким, сухим и словно бы неохотным.

— Расскажи мне, как он умер, — попросил Джейме, пытаясь растопить лед между ними.

«Ты хоть рада, что я вернулся?» — пронеслось в голове.

— Это Тирион, — голос Серсеи еле заметно дрогнул. — Он убийца. Он отравил Джоффри, прямо во время свадьбы. Ты знаешь Тириона, он вероломен и не боится ни богов, ни людей. Я должна была предвидеть, что это случится!

— Ты уверена? — все-таки спросил Джейме, уже зная ответ.

Возможно, это было наивно, но он не мог поверить услышанному до конца. Не в привычках Тириона было так глупо попадаться.

— Ты обвиняешь меня во лжи? — Серсея прищурилась. — Да, я уверена. Тирион всегда был чудовищем, и теперь он доказал это. Знаешь, — она заговорила тише, — Тирион как-то обещал мне, что отомстит за все свои выдуманные обиды. Что момент высшего торжества обернется для меня наивысшим горем. И вот настал миг его торжества.

Серсея еще долго говорила — о яде, которым отравили Джоффри, о том, как мучительно тот умирал, о Тирионе, что с ухмылкой наблюдал за происходящим. По ее гладким бледным щекам текли горькие слезы, и от отчаянного желания утешить, облегчить душевную боль, сердце сжималось. Однако когда Джейме неловко потянулся, чтобы коснуться плеча, Серсея почти брезгливо отшатнулась. Это было унизительно и в то же время справедливо, Джейме чувствовал, что заслужил такое обращение. Он проиграл, а с проигравшими не церемонятся.

— Ты уже виделся с отцом? — неожиданно деловито спросила Серсея

— Нет, — Джейме помотал головой. — Я спешил увидеть тебя.

«Увидел, и что? — заметил внутренний голос с интонациями Тириона. — Сделало это тебя счастливым?»

— Ну так поспеши лучше к нему, — Серсея отошла в сторону, к телу Джоффри. — Наверняка ему не терпится увидеть тебя.

В этих словах послышалась смутная издевка. Джейме мог представить, как его встретит отец — раз уж Серсея не слишком-то ему обрадовалась.

«А когда-то мне казалось, что наши линии жизни совпадают, — бестолково пронеслось в голове. — Теперь, впрочем, у меня нет той руки, по которой полагается сверять линии. Интересно, сгодится ли левая?»

Почему-то эта мысль показалась забавной, и Джейме с трудом подавил смешок.

— Что такое? — Серсея посмотрела на него с укором.

— Ничего, — Джейме встряхнул головой. — Я пойду к отцу.

Выходя из пропахшей кадящими свечами септы, он подумал вдруг, что совсем не скорбит по Джоффри. Возможно, это оттого, что он так и не смог посмотреть на его тело.

***

Если отец и был рад возвращению Джейме, то никак этого не показал. Он смерил его холодным взглядом, поморщился, увидев отсутствующую правую руку, и прямо, почти без перехода, сказал, что Джейме необходимо отказаться от белого плаща, вернуться в Кастерли Рок и обзавестись семьей, как и предписывает долг наследника. 

Возможно, разумно было бы согласиться на это предложение — необходимо продолжить род, а служба и Серсея… Пожалуй, здесь Джейме уже не был нужен и ценен. Однако согласиться с отцом значило признать себя окончательно проигравшим и смирившимся, и потому он заспорил, гневно и бессмысленно.

Отец, впрочем, не стал настаивать.

— Как тебе угодно, — ровно сказал он. — Служи, пока еще можешь удержать меч. Однако в этом случая я перестаю считать себя твоим отцом. Живи по своему усмотрению. Надеюсь, твоя сестра окажется умнее. Неприятно, знаешь ли, осознавать, что подарил жизнь двум идиотам.

— Серсея? — Джейме не поверил своим ушам. — Ты что, хочешь, чтобы она снова вышла замуж?

— Это не твоя забота, — отозвался отец. — Серсея выйдет замуж, если это потребуется для блага семьи. А теперь оставьте меня, лорд-командующий. Уверен, у вас хватает дел.

— Я хотел спросить о Тирионе… — начал было Джейме, но под холодным взглядом отца осекся.

— Хорошего дня, лорд-командующий, — припечатал тот. — Я вызову вас, если потребуется.

Выйдя от отца, Джейме подумал было спуститься к Тириону в темницу, чтобы проведать, но не смог, — слишком уж много непростых разговоров вместил в себя этот день. К тому же голова кружилась от усталости, а поесть и помыться после дороги он так толком и не успел.

Свои покои Джейме и узнал, и не узнал. За время его отсутствия ничего особенно не изменилось, все осталось на своих местах, но одновременно комнаты стали словно бы чужими. Кровать была слишком мягкой, стулья — слишком вычурными, а вид из окна — слишком живописным. Джейме совсем отвык от такого и не был вполне уверен, что хочет привыкать вновь. Это была чужая жизнь, принадлежавшей прежнему Джейме, тому, кто всегда побеждал, тому, у кого все руки были на месте. Это был совсем другой человек, удачливый, сильный и, кажется, счастливый.

Из окна немного потянуло сырой рыбой и чем-то гнилым — запахи в Королевской Гавани не щадили даже высокородных. Джейме подумалось невпопад, что потерявший руку по всей вероятности теряет и судьбу, записанную на ладони. Он задумчиво вытянул перед собой левую руку: кажется, линия жизни на этой ладони была еще короче. Не то чтобы Джейме всерьез верил в подобное, но это стало всего лишь еще одним мрачным штрихом к безрадостному будущему, что открывалось впереди.

Правда была в том, что сражаться левой рукой Джейме не очень-то умел — и не знал, как научиться, не выдав при этом собственного неумения. Возможно, первое время этот секрет удастся скрыть, но постепенно подобное станет не только невозможным, но и бесчестным. Рыцарь, неспособный защитить тех, кому поклялся в верности, был бесполезен. Джейме прикрыл глаза: под веками плясали разноцветные пятна, неизменный спутник усталости. Возможно, разумнее и честнее было бы принять предложение отца, но момент был безвозвратно упущен, да и…

Из размышлений выдернул настойчивый стук в дверь.

— Кто там? — спросил Джейме, втайне надеясь услышать голос Серсеи.

— Это сир Лорас Тирелл, — отозвались из-за двери. — Позволите вас побеспокоить? У меня есть новости.

Джейме поднялся на ноги. Голова немного закружилась, но это было нестрашно, терпимо. 

— Проходите.

Тихо скрипнула дверь, и Лорас вошел в покои. Он явно старался не пялиться и не рассматривать предметы обстановки с излишним любопытством, но не мог сдержаться. Наверняка он слышал, что жилище человека говорит о нем больше, чем он сам расскажет о себе. С Джейме, впрочем, этот фокус не работал: эти комнаты принадлежали тому, кем он перестал быть уже давно. Но Лорас, безусловно, не мог этого знать. 

— Присаживайтесь, — Джейме кивком указал на свободное кресло, а сам сел напротив. — Что привело вас ко мне?

— Благодарю, — отозвался Лорас и сел. Он явно робел, и это выглядело непривычно: насколько Джейме помнил, мальчишка Тирелл отличался бойким нравом.

— О чем вы хотели поговорить? Внимательно вас слушаю, — Джейме постарался начать беседу как можно непринужденно.

— Мы побеседовали с леди Тарт, — начал Лорас, кашлянув. — Она… Она рассказал мне обо всем, что случилось, и эта история звучит безумно, но… Но, по крайней мере, леди Тарт определенно невиновна. Так мне показалось, а я привык доверять своему чутью. Судя по всему, я и в самом деле погорячился, за что уже принес ей свои искренние извинения.

Откровенно говоря, Джейме и не ожидал другого вывода. То, что эта глупая великанша не способна на подлости, понял бы любой, кто умеет смотреть и слушать.

— Но если она не виновата в случившемся, — продолжил Лорас с неожиданной горечью, — если во всем повинна некая темная магия, то я зря… Зря убил тех, кто охранял Ренли.

На его лице застыла такая злость на самого себя, что Джейме почувствовал желание утешить, будто перед ним был неразумный ребенок, а не посвященный в рыцари юноша. Наверное, так вышло оттого, что подобное выражение лица он не раз и не два наблюдал в зеркале.

— В случившемся нет вашей вины, — твердо сказал Джейме. — Вы не могли знать, что произошло на самом деле, и поступили так, как велели обстоятельства. На вашем месте я, пожалуй, поступил бы так же.

«Я ведь и поступил так же, — напомнил он себе. — Когда убил короля, которого поклялся защищать, и не только. Я всегда действовал так, как мне подсказывали обстоятельства, и это казалось правильным».

Лорас словно бы услышал эти мысленные, не произнесенные слова.

— Знаете, я ведь всегда восхищался вами, сир Джейме, — проговорил он, коротко улыбнувшись. — Еще когда был совсем мальчишкой. Восхищался и думал, что вы особенный, что вы настоящий рыцарь и поступаете так, как велит честь, пусть другие и не одобряли ваших решений. Втайне я хотел стать таким же, как вы. Поэтому то, что вы сейчас сказали, очень ценно для меня. Хоть я вам и не верю. Я виноват, и я искуплю свою вину правильными поступками.

Джейме хмыкнул. То, что этот мальчик не только имеет смелость не верить его словам, но и заявлять об этом вслух, не раздражало, а скорее забавляло.

— Ну, вы почти что стали, — небрежно бросил Джейме. — Вы многого достигли для своих лет.

«Многого достигли, но так и не поняли, что я вовсе не настоящий рыцарь».

— Почти что, — Лорас ухмыльнулся. — Это не в счет. К тому же теперь мне бы хотелось превзойти вас.

— Даже так, — Джейме поднял бровь и насмешливо посмотрел на него, однако тот не смутился.

— Даже так.

Лорас сейчас как никогда сильно напоминал Джейме его самого. Он был ровно таким же — дерзким, самоуверенным, бескомпромиссным спорщиком. Теперь это осталось в прошлом: жизнь поломала его, поломает и Лораса. Осознавать это было отчего-то печально. Пожалуй, Джейме мог бы дать ему несколько добрых советов и подсказать, как не потерять себя, но каждый сам проживает свою жизнь, и этого не изменить никакими советами, даже самым мудрым.

И все же Джейме хотелось верить, что Лорас распорядится своей жизнью разумнее и правильнее; что он не наделает непоправимых ошибок, не отдаст все свои чувства тому или той, кто не оценит этого дара, не очерствеет душой, не позволит себе погрузиться в удобное, отупляющее равнодушие… 

«Он способен свершить дела, достойные Белой Книги», — пронеслось в голове.

Джейме закусил губу. Странным было не то, что он подумал об этом, глядя на Лораса. Странным было, что он подумал в точности теми же словами, что когда-то сказали ему самому. Джейме помнил этот день, как будто это случилось вчера: благородный и сильный сир Барристан Селми потрепал его, совсем еще мальчишку, по плечу и сказал то, что так и не сбылось. Что Джейме однажды совершит великие подвиги, достойные Белой Книги.

— Мы ведь и в самом деле очень похожи, — Лорас посмотрел так, будто услышал эти мысли. — Не правда ли? Мне отчего-то так кажется.

Вслух Джейме ничего не ответил. Он вдруг вспомнил то странное щекочущее чувство, что испытал, увидев Лораса впервые. Это было смутно похоже на ощущение внутреннего родства, гораздо более глубокого, чем кровное.

«Это уже происходило», — мелькнуло в голове, — совсем как тогда, в их первую встречу.

Хотя, возможно, Джейме всего лишь хотелось почувствовать себя не чужим месту, что когда-то было домом, и потому в голову лезли всякие бестолковые глупости.

— Сир Джейме? — беспокойно окликнул его Лорас.

— А? Не понимаю, о чем таком вы говорите, — Джейме встряхнул головой. — Мы вовсе не похожи.

«Это только кажется, — от этой мысли привычная боль в культе усилилась. — Только кажется».

— Да, пожалуй, — Лорас моргнул, точно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя морок. — Не стоило говорить такое.

— Ничего, — Джейме встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Хорошо, что вы больше ни в чем не обвиняете леди Тарт. Думаю, в скором времени ей захочется уехать, и я предпочитаю думать, что вы не станете ей препятствовать.

— Не стану, — подтвердил Лорас, также поднявшись на ноги. — Напротив, я готов помочь, если леди Тарт потребуется помощь в чем бы то ни было. 

Они помолчали. Нужно было пожелать друг другу доброй ночи и разойтись, но что-то удерживало рядом. Джейме казалось, будто между ними натянута дрожащая струна, и если они расстанутся, она порвется и хлестнет по ним обоим.

— Не забывайте, какому королю вы теперь служите, сир, — строго и совершенно невпопад произнес Джейме. — Ваши прошлые ошибки были прощены, и я настоятельно вас прошу не наделать новых.

От этих слов Лорас вздрогнул. На его щеках вспыхнули красные пятна.

— Я не забуду, — шепнул он и прибавил неожиданно твердо: — Но не заставляйте меня отказывать от памяти. Некоторые вещи… Нет, я не могу их сделать. Не могу и не хочу.

Это вновь прозвучало слишком дерзко и нахально, и любой другой на месте Джейме не позволил таких вольностей в своем присутствии. Но он, наверное, был никудышным лордом-командующим — в той же степени, в какой он был никудышным братом, сыном и воином.

— Этого я от вас никогда не попрошу, — сказал Джейме. — Память — ваш собственный груз, обращайтесь с ним так, как вам угодно. От вас мне нужна только преданность и верная служба.

— Мою преданность вы получите сполна, клянусь в этом. Спасибо, — Лорас улыбнулся шире, чем следовало бы, и сразу стал выглядеть еще моложе. — Доброй вам ночи.

— И вам доброй ночи, — пожелал Джейме.

После ухода Лораса он еще некоторое время сидел в кресле. Сон не шел; натянутая струна между ними словно бы ослабла, однако не порвалась, и это вовсе не принесло покоя. Джейме не понимал до конца, что его тревожит, но чувствовал, что однажды поймет.

«Только бы не слишком поздно».

***

В первую ночь дома Джейме снился турнир по случаю назначения Неда Старка королевским десницей, в котором он снова и снова проигрывал. Раз за разом Джейме падал с коня, а Лорас спешивался рядом и подавал ему руку, почему-то без перчатки.

Зрители на трибунах вели себя неестественно тихо, ладонь у Лораса была холодной, а улыбка — неживой, оттого Джейме и сам чувствовал себя мертвецом. Поднявшись на ноги, он понимал, что Лораса не было рядом. Никого не было, вокруг оставалась только сгущающаяся темнота. Наверное, вертелось в голове, так и будет выглядеть его посмертие — бесконечные поражения, тишина, холод и одиночество.

Наверное, только это и заслужил Джейме Ланнистер, Цареубейца и скверный человек.

С этой мыслью он проснулся. В окно били лучи утреннего солнца, и тягостное чувство, что жизнь закончена, растворялось в золотистом свете.


	4. Chapter 4

К Тириону Джейме пришел лишь вечером второго дня. Накопившиеся дела отняли много времени и сил, однако куда сильнее неотложных дел Джейме останавливал стыд и страх. Он боялся посмотреть Тириону в глаза и убедиться, что тот невиновен. Это значило бы, что Джейме должен вмешаться и спасти его — или не вмешаться и до самой смерти прожить с осознанием собственной трусости. 

Джейме знал, что Тирион избрал суд поединком, и что за него готов сразиться Оберин Мартелл. Пожалуй, это было хорошим выбором, учитывая, что от Джейме было теперь немного толку в сражениях. Они с Мартеллом столкнулись несколько раз в коридорах замка и, вежливо поприветствовав друг друга, поспешили разойтись. Наверное, Джейме следовало поблагодарить его за поддержку, оказанную брату, пусть и явно продиктованную личными мотивами, но нужные слова не шли с языка.

Ступеньки, ведущие в темницу, где держали Тириона, казались бессчетными. Джейме спускался все ниже и ниже, ежась от холода, и этому спуску, казалось, не будет конца. Только желтый свет факела несколько ободрял. Наконец Джейме спустился на самый нижний уровень темницы; здесь пахло сыростью еще сильнее, чем наверху, от стен тянуло холодом. 

— Дальше по коридору, — подсказал стражник. — Вот ключ от его камеры. Идите вперед, лорд-командующий, не ошибетесь. Здесь никого нет, кроме него. 

Джейме кивнул. Темнота была такой плотной, что свет факела едва ее рассеивал, в пустых камерах шуршали крысы, и собственные шаги казались слишком гулкими. Это место было мертвым, и от мысли, каково здесь приходилось Тириону, сердце сжималось. 

Перед тем, как отпереть темницу, Джейме немного постоял у двери, собираясь с силами. Он понятия не имел, что скажет Тириону, не знал даже, как посмотрит ему в глаза. Но медлить было бы бесчестным. Выдохнув, Джейме повернул ключ и распахнул дверь. В нос немедленно ударил кислый запах грязи, мочи и протухшего сена. Джейме поморщился и безотчетно отступил назад. 

— Ба, да у меня гости! Вот уж не думал, что ты соизволишь меня навестить, братец, — насмешливо протянул Тирион.

Похоже, даже время, проведенное в заключении, не смогло отучить его от ехидности.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я вернулся? — только и спросил Джейме.

— До меня здесь доходят некоторые новости, — ответил Тирион. — Ты же знаешь, я всегда умел договориться с нужными людьми. Я слышал, что ты вернулся — и то, каким ты вернулся. Откровенно говоря, я ждал тебя раньше, но в любом случае спасибо, что пришел. Я скучал по тебе. 

Джейме ничего не ответил. Он смотрел на Тириона, на его осунувшееся лицо со шрамом, и пытался угадать, виновен ли тот. Прежде, представляя их встречу, Джейме был уверен, что безошибочно поймет все с первого взгляда, но теперь он колебался. Отблески факела играли на лице Тириона, придавая всей его фигуре нечто зловещее. 

— Скажи мне правду, — язык ворочался во рту неохотно, — просто скажи мне правду, не язви и не увиливай: это ты убил Джоффри? Просто ответь, да или нет. 

— А какое тебе дело? — Тирион насмешливо склонил голову вбок. — Что, если я? Или не я? Так или иначе, Джоффри покойник, и от моих признаний он не воскреснет.

Джейме знал, что должен рассердиться на эти бессмысленные подколки, но так и не смог ничего почувствовать. Равнодушие защищало его от сильных чувств и эмоций, точно толстая шкура от холода. 

— Тирион, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Да или нет. Просто скажи мне, да или нет.

— Давай начистоту: ты никогда не любил Джоффри, — отозвался тот уже без насмешки. — Никто его не любил. Он был жестоким ублюдком, и да спасут нас Семеро от такого короля. Нет, Джейме, я не убивал его, мне бы никогда не хватило духу пролить родную кровь, пусть и такую испорченную, но я благодарен тому, кто это сделал. Это ты хотел услышать?

И снова Джейме не нашелся с ответом. Он чувствовал, что Тирион не соврал, однако облегчения это знание отчего-то не принесло. Молчание затягивалось. Джейме мог бы сказать, что тоже скучал, что может помочь, что готов сделать все возможное для этого — и ничего не говорил. Казалось, будто Тирион почувствует неизбежную фальшь этих обещаний, и от этого на душе станет только гаже.

— Я мог бы сразиться за тебя, — проговорил Джейме наконец.

Эти слова также были совсем не теми, ненужными, но других не нашлось.

— Нет, Джейме, — Тирион покачал головой. — Мы оба знаем, что ты не смог бы. Но спасибо, что ты по-прежнему на моей стороне. 

Он как будто сгорбился и еще сильнее уменьшился в росте. Джейме подавил желание подойти ближе и сесть на грязную солому рядом с ним. 

— Что, если Оберин проиграет? — тихо спросил он.

— Значит, я умру, — ровно отозвался Тирион. — Жаль, конечно, но что уж тут поделать. 

— Так не должно случиться, — Джейме мотнул головой. — Это несправедливо, ты ведь невиновен. Можно же быть доказательства…

— В мире есть много вещей, которые не должны случиться, — перебил его Тирион. — Однако они случаются, и ни ты, ни я не можем этому помешать. Уходи, Джейме. Я был рад увидеть тебя, но ты и правда не можешь мне помочь. Ты ни в чем не виноват, так просто сложилось. Не вини себя, ладно?

— Я… — начал Джейме и осекся. Что еще он мог сказать, кроме еще одного вороха ненужных, глупых слов? Лучше было промолчать и не портить момент ссорой. Кто знает, сколько их осталось, этих моментов. — Ладно, я пойду. Спокойно ночи, Тирион.

Когда Джейме вышел за дверь и почти закрыл ее за собой, до него донеслось тихое, похожее на свист ветра в зазорах кирпичной кладки:

— Не приходи больше.

Джейме решил сделать вид, будто не слышал этого. Ночь он провел беспокойно: ничего определенного Джейме не снилось, только смутные тени, чьи-то голоса и ощущение потустороннего холода, но проснулся он совсем разбитым.

***

До суда поединком оставалось пять дней, и Джейме чувствовал, как время утекает у него сквозь пальцы. Он никак не мог вмешаться в происходящее, он лишь бессловесно наблюдал и яростно ненавидел себя за это. Возможно, следовало бы организовать побег Тириона, но тогда бы его точно сочли преступником и при поимке казнили бы без суда. Других решений в голову упрямо не приходило: Джейме никогда не был из тех, кто много думает, — его талантом было действовать. Однако теперь он был лишен и этого.

Тяжелая золотая рука на месте отрубленной скорее мешала, чем помогала. Зато теперь Серсее было приятнее на него смотреть, и это несколько примирило с неудобствами. Впрочем, когда она предложила Джейме провести вместе ночь, тот отказался, сославшись на дела. Дел и в самом деле хватало с лихвой, однако истинную причину отказа Джейме и сам не понимал. Ему просто не хотелось делить с ней постель, прикасаться к ее коже и целовать. После возвращения между ними словно бы разверзлась пропасть, перепрыгнуть которую не получалось. 

Бриенна Тарт покинула Королевскую Гавань, и Джейме, к своему удивлению, несколько тосковал по ее обществу, равно как и по ярким синим глазам. Было в Бриенне что-то непривычно честное, правильное и светлое. Наверное, поэтому Джейме и подарил ей «Верного клятве» — хороший меч должен служить благородному человеку. Тому, кому есть, во что верить.

Смешно, но Лорас, так невзлюбивший Бриенну поначалу, был весьма на нее похож. Возможно, Ренли нарочно окружал себя такими — смелыми, искренними и безрассудными. Интересно, что подтолкнуло его к подобному выбору: был ли он и сам таким — или же, напротив, понимал, что открытого человека легче использовать? Жизненный опыт подсказывал: вторая причина наверняка была ближе к истине.

Вскользь наблюдая за тем, как Лорас играючи сокрушает соперников по тренировочным поединкам, Джейме подумал: что, если попросить его стать партнером по тренировкам? Лорас казался слишком честным и благородным, чтобы болтать и сплетничать. Но, с другой стороны, Тиреллы не зря слыли хитрыми и колючими. Открытостью и располагающая внешность не отменяли способность на подлость, и доверять Лорасу свой секрет было бы крайне неразумно. К тому же не стоило забывать: даже если сам Лорас не представлял опасности, то его сестра и особенно бабушка явно из тех, кто не упустит своей выгоды. Знать о том, насколько беспомощен Джейме Ланнистер, им не стоило. 

И все же в глубине души Джейме не верил, что человек, легко и открыто признавший свою не угасшую симпатию к узурпатору Ренли Баратеону, способен на коварство и вероломство.

Одним теплым вечером, когда рыжее закатное солнце почти потонуло в море, а воздух вместо привычного зловония пах ветром, прилетевшим с моря, они с Лорасом столкнулись на галерее. Отсюда открывался прекрасный, захватывающий дух вид на город: с высоты он казался красно-золотым и сияющим, словно бы парящим над землей. Джейме давно, еще будучи мальчишкой, завел обычай время от времени приходить сюда и любоваться закатом. Он ни с кем об этом не говорил: Серсея непременно задразнила бы его за такие сентиментальные привычки, а другие рыцари и вовсе не поняли бы. 

Лорас же, как оказалось, своих пристрастий вовсе не стыдился.

— Закат здесь чудесный, — отметил он, точно отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Так бы и смотрел. Как будто сам в небо взлетаешь.

Джейме коротко кивнул в ответ. Некоторое время они молча смотрели, как пылающее солнце опускается за горизонт и над городом медленно сгущаются зыбкие сумерки. Затем Лорас вдруг спросил:

— О чем вы тревожитесь, лорд-командующий? Я… Мне показалось, вас что-то беспокоит в последние дни. 

Джейме хотел было ответить, что все в порядке, и заодно спросить, с чего Лорасу в голову пришли подобные мысли. Однако правда слетела с языка легко и непринужденно:

— О моем брате Тирионе. Я знаю, в это непросто поверить, но он невиновен, и я знаю это наверняка. Если Оберин Мартелл проиграет поединок, то мой брат будет казнен за преступление, которое не совершал, и никто не сможет его спасти. Я мог бы, конечно, попытаться уговорить нашего отца заменить казнь ссылкой, но не думаю, что он послушает меня. Мы… У нас был непростой разговор в нашу последнюю встречу. 

«И не думаю, что Серсея согласится на подобное. Если Тириона не казнят, она сама убьет его», — прибавил Джейме мысленно.

Он сам не знал, какого ответа ждет от Лораса. Наверное, Джейме просто хотелось выговориться хоть перед кем-то, чтобы непомерная тяжесть перестала давить на сердце так сильно. Как ни странно, легче ему и в самом деле стало: как будто Лорас с его внимательным, почти сочувственным взглядом забрал себе часть его боли.

— Можно мне говорить с вами откровенно, сир? — проговорил он после паузы, когда Джейме совсем перестал ждать ответа.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Поколебавшись, Лорас вскинул подбородок повыше и заговорил с истинно юношеским жаром:

— Вам нужно спасти брата, лорд-командующий. Я так думаю и своего мнения не изменю. Вы обязаны спасти его любой ценой, иначе вам никогда не найти покоя. 

Джейме обреченно понимал, что все услышанное — правда, пусть и высказанная слишком эмоционально, однако не спорить не мог:

— Откуда вы знаете, что я не найду покоя?

— Знаю, — Лорас отвел взгляд и продолжил торопливо, точно боясь передумать и замолчать: — Я не спас Ренли и буду жалеть об этом до конца своих дней, пока не умру. Я знаю, каково это — терять и не иметь никакой возможности все исправить. Вы любите брата, это видно, поэтому вы должны спасти его, и поскорее, пока все еще можно изменить. Сделать все возможное, не для него даже, а для себя. Чтобы спокойно спать, понимаете? 

— А что, если он — убийца? — спросил Джейме, уже зная, что услышит в ответ. — Что, если я ошибаюсь?

— Это действительно важно для вас? То есть, — поспешно прибавил Лорас, очевидно, вспомнив слухи о том, чьим сыном на самом деле был Джоффри. — То есть смерть Джоффри, безусловно… 

— Не продолжайте, — милостиво разрешил Джейме. — Я понял, что вы имеете в виду. Спасибо за добрый совет, сир Лорас, я обдумаю его как следует. 

Солнце совсем скрылось за горизонт, на небе начали вспыхивать блеклые звезды. Впервые за долгое время Джейме почувствовал себя успокоенным. То ли созерцание заката помогло, то ли слова Лораса, так созвучные его собственным мыслям, то ли все это разом. 

— Если ваш брат действительно убийца, я должен быть благодарен ему, — прибавил Лорас негромко. — Он спас мою сестру от брака с чудовищем, от которого я едва ли смог бы ее защитить. Говорят, теперь Маргери станет женой Томмена, он добрый мальчик и не станет обижать ее. Я… Я просто больше не хочу терять. 

В его глазах мелькнуло раненое выражение, от обычной самоуверенности не осталось и следа.

«Тебе предстоит еще много потерь, ты еще так молод», — с мстительным удовольствием подумал Джейме и сам же устыдился своих мыслей. По-настоящему он не желал Лорасу зла, просто его цветущая молодость, наивность и искренность были легкой и соблазнительной мишенью для насмешек, и удержаться от злых и в общем-то завистливых мыслей оказалось непросто.

— Наши с Ренли линии жизни совпадали, — сказал вдруг Лорас невпопад. — А я его не уберег.

— Что? — переспросил Джейме, не поверив своим ушам.

Он вспомнил, как сам размышлял о подобном всего несколько дней назад. По спине прошел легкий холодок.

— Линии жизни, — повторил Лорас и недоуменно нахмурился. — Неужели никогда не слышали о таком, сир?

— Отчего же, слышал, — Джейме отвел взгляд. — Но я не верю в приметы и суеверия.

— Может быть, вы в этом правы, — рассеянно согласился Лорас; казалось, будто мыслями он был вовсе не здесь, а в неком другом, лучшем мире. — Но мне нравилось верить в то, что мы и правда… Что нам суждено пройти весь путь до конца. Я… Я был очень привязан к нему, Ренли был для меня ближе, чем братья.

Джейме не знал, что на это ответить. Когда-то он и сам верил, что им с Серсеей суждена одна жизнь на двоих, и ничего другого он и желать не смел. Однако судьба все рассудила по-своему, безжалостно и грубо.

— Наши линии совпадали только на левой руке, а на правой — нет, — Лорас улыбнулся пустой, невыразительной улыбкой. — Наверное, судьба пошла не тем путем. Извините, что я говорю вам это, лорд-командующий, — он встряхнул головой, словно бы насильно возвращая себя в реальный мир. — Так, к слову пришлось. Мне не следовало докучать вам подобным.

«Выходит, он действительно любил этого Ренли Баратеона, — подумал Джейме. — Это не было принуждением. Хотя кто знает, чего на самом деле хотел Ренли, да и хотел ли он чего-то, кроме власти…»

— Что ж, мне пора, — сказал Лорас совсем другим тоном, уверенным и твердым. — Совсем скоро вечерний обход.

— Идите, сир, — безо всякой на то причины Джейме старался не смотреть на него. — Еще раз спасибо за беседу и за совет.

— Что вы, не стоит благодарности, — сказал Лорас, покачал головой и прибавил: — Спасите своего брата и себя заодно. 

Джейме не нашелся с ответом. То, что неопытный мальчишка считает возможным настаивать на своей точке зрения, казалось одновременно смешным и раздражающим, однако говорить об этом вслух не хотелось.

Откланявшись, Лорас ушел. Джейме проводил его долгим взглядом и подумал, что вне зависимости от исхода поединка Тирион не умрет. Ни за что, только не когда Джейме рядом.

***

Джейме закрыл глаза и некоторое время сидел в полной темноте. Он все еще не верил до конца в то, что это случилось на самом деле — смерть Оберина Мартелла, почти получившего свою победу и свершенную месть, побег Тириона, убийство отца. В этот раз сомнений в том, кто убийца, не было. Самым худшим было то, что именно он, Джейме Ланнистер, послушавший совета мальчишки Тирелла, помог Тириону сбежать.

«Она спала с Ланселем, с Осмундом Кеттлблэком, а может и с Лунатиком, почём мне знать…», — по кругу вертелось в голове.

Джейме, разумеется, догадывался о том, что Серсея неверна ему, он привык к этой мысли и почти смирился, он даже не так хотел ее любви, как бывало прежде. Но услышать об этом из уст Тириона оказалось слишком тяжело, — будто о его позоре и несчастье разом узнала вся Королевская Гавань. Впрочем, это было достойной платой за ту правду, что разделил с ним Джейме. Он сам не знал, отчего ему захотелось вспомнить эту старую, полузабытую историю: в тот момент ему показалось, что Тирион имеет право знать, что его на самом деле любили, и дело было вовсе не в деньгах. 

Наблюдая за тем, как с каждым услышанным словом лицо Тириона искажается от боли и злости, Джейме запоздало осознал, что наговорил лишнего. Сказанного было уже не вернуть, и, пожалуй, часть вины за смерть отца лежала и на нем тоже. 

«Она спала с Ланселем, с Осмундом Кеттлблэком…» — как ни гадко было это признавать, эта мысль мучила сильнее, чем то, что отца больше нет. Джейме поклялся себе, что в наказание за свою душевную слабость будет нести дозор у его тела до тех пор, пока не упадет от усталости.

«Она спала…» — поток однообразных мыслей прервал стук в дверь. 

— Входите, — отозвался Джейме и запоздало понял, что так и не спросил, кто на пороге. 

Лорас зашел в покои так, словно они с Джейме были близкими друзьями. В его движениях скользила легкость и как будто бы высокомерие, и это до крайности раздражало.

— Соболезную о кончине вашего отца, лорд-командующий, — проговорил Лорас и прибавил тише: — И я рад, что ваш брат сумел ускользнуть.

— Не стоит радоваться, — Джейме поморщился, чувствуя, как внутри разрастается бешенство. — Я совершил ошибку. Мне не следовало вмешиваться в естественный ход вещей.

Лорас посмотрел на него недоуменно и сказал:

— Я так не думаю.

От этого невинного вроде бы замечания бешенство накрыло с головой. Джейме вспомнил все, каждую дерзость, каждый непрошенный совет, каждое мучительное осознание их с Лорасом сходства. Злость требовала выхода, и оттого он бросил куда резче, чем следовало бы:

— Какая мне разница, что вы там себе думаете! С чего вы взяли, будто можете судить меня? У вас нет этого права. Кем вы себя возомнили?

На лице Лораса отразилось искреннее недоумение, однако дерзости в его голосе меньше не стало:

— Я не сужу и никем себя не возомнил. Просто выражаю свое мнение. Это запрещено?

— Мне не нравится, что вы говорите со мной как с равным, — процедил Джейме. — Как и то, что вы очень сильно забываетесь. 

Лорас отступил назад. Теперь он выглядел задетым. Неужели и впрямь считал себя кем-то… не чужим для Джейме? С чего бы? Весь этот разговор вдруг показался страшной глупостью. Вместо того, чтобы скорбеть по отцу, Джейме тратил силы на препирательства с самовлюбленным мальчишкой, который только начинает жить, причем с таким пылом, будто они и в самом деле были равными. От этой мысли Джейме почувствовал себя очень старым и усталым.

— Если мои слова звучали дерзко, то прошу меня простить. Я прекрасно осведомлен о том, что вы — лорд-командующий, которому я должен подчиняться. Как и то, что вы во многом лучше меня, — проговорил Лорас, помолчав.

— Был когда-то, — зачем-то прибавил Джейме. 

— Были, верно, — подтвердил Лорас с ухмылкой. — И однажды я вас неизбежно превзойду.

Джейме криво улыбнулся в ответ. Все-таки эта мальчишеская наглость была восхитительна в своей невинности.

— Искренне желаю вам удачи в этом начинании, сир Лорас. 

— Благодарю вас, лорд-командующий.

Злость совершенно прошла, будто ее и не было. На миг показалось — в который уже раз! — что этот разговор уже имел место когда-то прежде. От этой мысли, или же попросту от усталости, голова немного закружилась. Джейме попытался сосредоточиться на реальном мире, на Лорасе, что стоял совсем близко, на мягкой обивке кресла, на котором он сидел, но разум словно подернулся серым туманом. Возможно, подумалось вдруг, никакого Лораса на самом деле нет и не было, сам Джейме умирает где-то на Королевском тракте, так и не добравшись до дома, и больной угасающий разум всего лишь цепляется за утешение, за призрачное не-одиночество.

«Я говорю с собой прежним, — сказал себе Джейме. — Поэтому все время кажется, будто этот разговор уже был». 

Он потер переносицу и снова взглянул на Лораса: тот смотрел на него с явным беспокойством, однако молчал.

— Хорошо, что вы не лжец, сир, — произнес Джейме. Слова слетели с языка необдуманными. — Пока еще не лжец. Меня раздражает ваша наглость, однако честность вполне импонирует. 

Лорас улыбнулся, точно услышав лучшую из возможных похвал.

— Это правда, я не люблю лгать, — сказал он. — И совсем не умею. Во вранье слишком легко запутаться. 

— Вы научитесь, если захотите, — уверил Джейме. — Это не самая сложная из наук.

Лорас мотнул головой:

— Не думаю. Не думаю, что захочу.

Некоторое время они молчали. Все слова были сказаны, однако разойтись отчего-то не выходило. Джейме снова почувствовал, будто между ними натянута дрожащая струна, готовая порваться. 

— Позволите наглость? — спросил Лорас и этим разорвал давящую, мучительную тишину.

Джейме хмыкнул:

— Еще одну? В предыдущие разы вы не утруждали себя подобными вопросами.

— На этот раз настоящую, — Лорас нервно облизнул губы. — Я ничего не скажу, если вы не позволите. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джейме. 

Лорас заговорил не сразу: он словно бы поспешно собирался с мыслями, подыскивая нужные слова. 

— Я бы хотел попросить вас о поединке, — выпалил он наконец. — Тренировочном. Видите ли, мои противники мне наскучили. С ними слишком легко. Я хочу сразиться с кем-то… С настоящим рыцарем. Таким, как вы, сир Джейме. 

Джейме вздрогнул от волны холода, что поднялась внутри, под ребрами. Неужели Лорас и правда не понимал, что противник из него теперь никудышный, слабейший из слабых? Или же он издевался таким изощренным манером? На его красивом лице получилось прочесть только легкую робость и волнение, но кто знает, что у Лораса на сердце.

— Думаете, мне будет интересно возиться с вами? — спросил Джейме как можно более равнодушно. Он не хотел сдаваться и признавать свою слабость, пока его окончательно не приперли к стенке.

— Я на это надеюсь, — покорно отозвался Лорас. — Если вы согласитесь на мое предложение, это станет для меня честью. Обещаю, что постараюсь проявить себя с самой лучшей стороны. 

Он определенно не издевался, или же притворщика лучше на целом свете не имелось. Джейме отчаянно не хотелось говорить правду, но и кормить пустыми обещаниями казалось бесчестным. При всей своей наивности Лорас не заслужил вранья. 

— Сир Лорас, я… — медленно начал Джейме, еще не зная, как закончит предложение.

— Я хочу вам помочь, — перебил его Лорас и продолжил, опустив голову и глядя себе под ноги: — Вы наблюдали за моими тренировками, и мне показалось… Простите, если понял не так. Вы можете положиться на меня, я умею хранить секреты. И я… Я понимаю про руку и не только. Правда, понимаю. Вам не нужно меня стыдиться, вы вдохновляли меня столько лет, и я просто обязан отплатить вам добром. Я не из болтливых, что бы обо мне ни говорили. 

Разумнее всего было бы вежливо отказаться: доверять Тиреллу свою самую страшную тайну казалось крайне глупым. Но Лорас так пристально смотрел, и его карие глаза так блестели, что Джейме согласился, почти не думая. 

— Хорошо, — постановил он. — Встретимся завтра на рассвете. И… И я очень прошу вас не ждать многого и помнить о вашем умении хранить тайны.

Лорас посмотрел на Джейме и улыбнулся так ослепительно, словно бы получил в подарок некое сокровище.

— Повторю, для меня честью будет тренироваться с вами, и этого ничто не изменит. Жду нашей встречи.

Они пожелали друг другу доброй ночи, и Лорас поднялся, чтобы уйти к себе. Уже стоя на пороге, он вдруг бросил:

— Вам не кажется, что этот разговор как будто бы уже был? Мне часто мерещится подобное во время наших с вами бесед. Наверное, это просто… Неважно. 

Дожидаться ответа Лорас не стал. Джейме же полночи проворочался без сна, все пытаясь понять, сколько раз у них уже был — и был ли — подобный разговор.


	5. Chapter 5

Первая тренировка напоминала кошмарный сон, равно как и вторая. Джейме даже не подозревал, что настолько плох: раньше левая рука слушалась куда лучше, хоть он и не тренировал ее особенно, — или просто так казалось, потому что Джейме всегда мог сменить ее на рабочую правую. Скалы надежно скрывали их с Лорасом от посторонних любопытных глаз, но Джейме никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за ними следят, следят и насмехаются. 

Лораса же как будто вовсе не удивило то, что теперь Джейме с трудом отбивал простейшие атаки. Он был спокоен и терпелив, не нападал слишком агрессивно, но и не унижал Джейме снисхождением, и всегда помогал подняться. Поначалу это задевало, но к третьей тренировке Джейме научился принимать этот знак молчаливой поддержки. Лорас также посоветовал ему не надевать золотую руку: в бою от нее не было никакого толку, только лишняя тяжесть.

— Вы ведь не этого ожидали от наших сражений, так? Я мог и получше владеть левой, — отметил Джейме в конце очередной тренировки. По лицу и спине градом катился пот, но ощущение, что у него наконец-то начинает получаться, окрыляло. 

— Мне нравится учить и подсказывать, — Лорас дернул плечом. — И вы справляетесь гораздо лучше, чем я предполагал. 

— Ну уж, — Джейме недоверчиво усмехнулся.

— Вы знаете, что я не стану вам лгать. Вранье мне не дается. 

Растрепанные волосы Лораса золотились на солнце, и казалось, будто его голова окружена сиянием. Джейме поймал себя на том, что любуется им. Лорас как будто бы вмещал в себя двух совершенно разных людей: один был раздражающе ехидным и высокомерным, другой — терпеливым и будто бы не вполне принадлежащим этому миру. Первый казался очень похожим на самого Джейме и оттого безмерно выводил из себя, сердиться же на второго было невозможно. Понять, какой из этих двух Лорасов более настоящий, никак не выходило.

— Что с вашей рукой? — спросил Джейме, заметив, как Лорас морщится, стягивая перчатку.

— Ничего серьезного, — отозвался Лорас. — Потянул запястье, кажется. Ерунда, завтра пройдет.

— Я посмотрю? — Джейме и сам не знал, зачем предложил это. Как будто кто-то невидимый шепнул ему на ухо, что он должен спросить об этом. 

Однако Лорас кивнул, будто бы вовсе не удивившись. Подойдя ближе, Джейме осторожно коснулся запястья, которое, похоже, немного припухло. Взгляд непроизвольно скользнул по ладони: линии на ней были четкие, глубокие и как будто бы знакомые. Джейме встряхнул головой. Он вдруг почувствовал себя странно, словно бы наполовину потерявшим сознание и перенесшимся в другой мир.

— Что такое? — Лорас посмотрел на него, нахмурившись.

— Ничего. — Джейме резко отступил в сторону. — Нужно показать вашу руку мейстеру.

В глазах Лораса вдруг мелькнуло что-то, похожее на узнавание. 

— Покажите мне свою ладонь, — потребовал он.

— Не нужно, — Джейме отвел взгляд в сторону. — Зачем вам это?

— Покажите, — настаивал Лорас. — Вы же видели мою. Пожалуйста. Я просто хочу посмотреть. 

Джейме сам не понимал, отчего подчинился, отчего не развернулся и не ушел. Пожалуй, втайне ему хотелось убедиться в том, что его беглое наблюдение оказалось верным. Лорас мягко коснулся ладони Джейме подушечками пальцев, затем поднял свою левую руку, окинул ее беглым взглядом и улыбнулся. 

— Так я и знал. Линии жизни совпадают, посмотрите. Вот почему мне иной раз казалось, что мы похожи.

«Он сумасшедший, — подумал Джейме. — Обезумел после смерти Ренли и видит то, чего нет, верит в сказки, говорит бессмыслицу».

Одновременно он почувствовал теплое покалывающее ощущение в самом центре ладони и обреченно вспомнил все те разы, когда беседы с Лорасом казались разговорами с самим собой, только более юным. Возможно, именно это и означали совпадающие линии жизни — родство душ, а не великую, вечную любовь.

— Глупости, — отрезал Джейме исключительно из нежелания соглашаться и признавать себя суеверным безумцем. — Это просто суеверия. Сказки, как про драконов. Неужели вы этого не понимаете, сир Лорас?

— Говорят, за морем есть три дракона, — отозвался тот, задумчиво растягивая слова. — Ими владеет Дейенерис Таргариен, и рано или поздно она захватит с их помощью весь Вестерос. 

— И что, по-вашему, это значит? — недоуменно спросил Джейме. Он ожидал ожесточенного спора, а не историй про драконов.

— Только то, что в этом мире нет ничего невозможного, — бросил Лорас, и улыбка на его губах показалась больной, ненормальной. — И то, что вы и сам знаете: наши линии жизни совпадают. Вот и все. Полагаю, наша тренировка на сегодня окончена?

Джейме кивнул; на сражения у него определенно не было больше сил. Прощаясь, Лорас стиснул его ладонь в своей, и звенящее напряжение между ними стало еще сильнее и мучительнее.

***

Несколько тренировок пришлось пропустить: погода испортилась, и целыми днями шли дожди. Это возвещало о скорой и неизбежной зиме, однако никто — и в особенности Серсея — не хотел этому верить. Джейме, к своему удивлению, скучал по их с Лорасом битвам, пусть они и заканчивались не в его пользу. Мысли о линиях жизни он постарался выкинуть из головы, чтобы не тревожиться, и немало в этом преуспел. 

Лорас же явно ничего не забыл: то и дело он бросал на Джейме пристальные, изучающие взгляды, от которых делалось несколько не по себе. Возможно, подумалось однажды, Лорас полагает, будто нашел замену Ренли. Как ни странно, протеста эта мысль не вызвала. Пусть так, решил Джейме, пусть думает, как знает: сближаться Лорас не стремился, а от фантазий вреда не было. Каждый сам находил себе утешение, это Джейме знал наверняка. Его собственное было в сражениях и неизменной вере в то, что однажды он станет собой прежним. Эта мысль помогала забыться и не вспоминать поминутно о своих неудачах и о Серсее, что в последнее время совсем отдалилась.

Наконец дожди прекратились, и Джейме немедленно предложил возобновить тренировки. Лорас поддержал его начинание, однако во время их битвы казался рассеянным и усталым.

— Вы что-то сам не свой, — отметил Джейме, переводя дыхание. — Глядишь, не ровен час, проиграете калеке.

— Все в порядке, — Лорас помотал головой. — Да и вы не калека. Меньший калека, чем прежде, — прибавил он, подумав.

Джейме ухмыльнулся, оценив подколку, однако тот даже не посмотрел на него. Это всерьез обеспокоило.

— Лорас, что с вами? — спросил Джейме, и этот вопрос прозвучал чуть более интимно, чем следовало бы. — Случилось что-то, о чем мне следует знать?

Тот ответил после молчания, с явной неохотой:

— Ренли погиб десять месяцев назад. Я совсем забыл об этом, а потом вспомнил, и… И не могу теперь перестать думать. Он был хорошим человеком. 

— Я наслышан, — отозвался Джейме, и собственный голос показался слишком ехидным. За это немедленно стало стыдно.

— Нет. — Лорас смотрел себе под ноги. — Вы наслышаны не о том. Он не был таким… распутным и легкомысленным, каким его все считали, просто много болтал и шутил. На самом деле он был добрым. Понимаю, вы мне не верите, для вас он был врагом, но он был самым добрым из всех, кого я знал. Все слухи, что ходили про него и про нас, что он принуждал меня, и прочая грязь… Это ложь, я, если хотите знать, сам все начал, а Ренли долго делал вид, будто ничего не замечает. 

Он улыбнулся, точно вспомнив нечто приятное, но лишь на миг.

— Мы были словно один и тот же человек, понимаете? Он начинал фразы, а я заканчивал их за него, и мы… — Лорас закусил губу. — Я очень любил его. Люблю до сих пор и всегда, наверное, буду. 

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — искренне сказал Джейме. 

— Правда? — Лорас посмотрел на него искоса. 

Джейме задумался. Он почти не знал Ренли и не испытывал к нему жалости, но печаль Лораса почему-то — нет, совсем не из-за совпадающих линий на ладонях, — задевала его. 

— В какой-то мере, — ответил Джейме наконец. 

— В какой-то мере, — повторил Лорас. — Ясно.

Было еще совсем рано: солнце недавно взошло и робко освещало нежно-голубое небо. Пахло цветами и морской свежестью, и на миг Джейме подумалось, будто всего этого — бесчестных и честных поступков, смертей и ран — попросту не было, что он совсем еще мальчишка, у которого вся жизнь впереди. Невпопад вспомнился Бран Старк, покалеченный, как и сам Джейме. Возможно, его собственное увечье — плата именно за этот грех?..

Внезапно яркое солнце померкло, и Джейме не сразу понял, отчего так вышло. Лорас подошел слишком близко, посмотрел ему в глаза и вдруг поцеловал его в губы, коротко и целомудренно. Джейме не успел бы ответить, даже если бы захотел, однако мимолетно отметил, что волосы Лораса пахнут чем-то медовым и теплым. Он никогда прежде не целовался с мужчинами и даже не помышлял о таком, но сейчас это казалось естественным и правильным. Совсем как прежде с Серсеей.

— Что это было? — Джейме моргнул и, споткнувшись, отступил в сторону. 

— Братский поцелуй, — отозвался Лорас. На его губах снова блуждала довольная улыбка. 

— Вы уверены? — Джейме решил не показывать своего смущения и ухмыльнулся.

— Более чем, — отозвался Лорас. — Знаете, Ренли показывал мне одну книгу… Впрочем, это совсем неважно, — он вдруг посерьезнел. — Простите, лорд-командующий. Продолжим тренировку?

Весь этот разговор, как и короткий поцелуй, казались частью мутного, бессмысленного сна. Мысли Джейме были как никогда далеки от состязаний, но отказаться он не смог.

— Продолжим, сир.

***

Мысли о поцелуе тревожили Джейме. Случившееся было странным, как будто ненастоящим, и одновременно он знал: Лорас и в самом деле поцеловал его. Джейме не знал, что подтолкнуло его к этому — тоска по Ренли, желание подразнить или нечто, невыразимое словами. То, что их связывало, тянулось межд ними, как дрожащая от натуги струна — или линия жизни, одна на двоих.

«Это просто одиночество, — убеждал себя Джейме. — Только одиночество и ничего больше. Груз потерь, навсегда отрезавший нас от людей, которые ничего не теряли или попросту научились переступать через это».

Поцелуй этот в общем-то ничего не изменил: Джейме не стал засматриваться на Лораса, тот в ответ никак не напоминал о случившемся. Они несли совместную службу, тренировались, иногда перекидывались парой слов по вечерам, столкнувшись на галерее и любуясь закатом. Иногда Джейме казалось, будто они оба стараются не замечать звенящее напряжение, повисшее между ними. 

Вечерами, перед сном, Джейме думал о том, что был бы не против повторить этот поцелуй, на этот раз медленнее, просто чтобы понять свои чувства. Эта мысль отзывалась внутри чем-то похожим на жар желания. По-настоящему Джейме не хотел никого, кроме Серсеи — ведь прекраснее нее никого на свете не было. Это казалось правильным и честным, и пусть верность эта была только с его стороны. Однако теперь Серсея едва замечала его, и любовь к ней как будто выцветала, становилась частью прошлой жизни, мертвой и поблекшей. 

В одну из ночей Джейме приснился сон, виденный не раз. В нем Серсея, совсем еще юная и нежная, приходила в его постель и доводила до исступления своими ласками. Однако на этот раз ее место занял Лорас: он делал все то же самое, но немного иначе, как будто бы угадывая малейшие мысли и желания Джейме. Даже во сне ему было стыдно за измену и свое наслаждение, и хотелось остановиться, но воли на подобное не хватило. 

После этого сна смотреть на Лораса стало неловко, и тот, словно бы почувствовав это, тоже начал сторониться Джейме. Тот понимал, что это глупо, но поддерживал недосказанность между ними, будто боясь признать правду: впервые за годы он сумел захотеть не Серсею, и Семеро знают, что тому виной — линии жизни или бесконечное одиночество. 

Джейме почти решился вызвать Лораса на откровенный разговор (он сам не знал, о чем будет говорить, но молчание давило, точно удавка на шее), тот сам пришел к нему перед одним ветреным и почти по-зимнему холодным вечером. Некоторое время они просто сидели друг напротив друга, не говоря ни слова, и это молчание было спокойным и приятным.

«Я вернулся домой», — вдруг подумал Джейме и удивился, отчего эта мысль пришла к нему именно сейчас, спустя столько времени.

— Вы думали когда-нибудь, что где-то мы совсем другие? — проговорил Лорас, глядя в сторону. 

— О чем вы? — спросил Джейме, догадываясь, что услышит в ответ. 

— Знаете, как говорят? — Лорас небрежно пригладил волосы. — Тем, чья линия жизни совпала, суждены встречи и в других жизнях тоже. И теперь я не могу не думать о том, каким был бы я в другой жизни. И каким были бы вы. И кем был Ренли, и есть ли мир, где мы, все трое, живы и счастливы. 

Джейме почувствовал легкий озноб. Во всем был виноват сквозняк, определенно, сквозняк, а не ощущение того, что они с Лорасом запутались в их общем безумии.

— Я в это не верю, — твердо сказал Джейме.

Он ожидал, что Лорас промолчит, но тот вдруг выдохнул неожиданно яростно:

— А я верю. Верю, ясно вам? И не смейте меня разубеждать. 

Рывком поднявшись на ноги, Лорас подошел к Джейме. Его трясло, то ли от холода, то ли от злости.

— Я живым себя почувствовал, когда тебя увидел, — заговорил Лорас, глотая окончания слов. — Впервые после того, как потерял Ренли. Я не знаю, что это, линии жизни или просто мы похожи, и ты — это я в будущем… Не знаю, да и не важно это. Может быть, все это бред, и я сошел с ума от горя, и ты тоже сошел с ума, но… Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю? Знаю, понимаешь. Понимаешь ты все.

Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, и Джейме осознал вдруг: он действительно понимает.

Рядом с Лорасом его бессмысленная жизнь становилась прежней, настоящей. Все их подколки, все сказанные и несказанные слова, все то напряжение, что искало выхода, — это все делало их обоих живым. Это не было любовью или страстью, это было чем-то совершенно иным, как будто они и в самом деле были двойниками, что знали друг о друге все без утайки. Ни с одним человеком на свете Джейме не испытывал подобного, даже с Серсеей. 

Хотя, возможно, это ощущение было лишь иллюзией, и во всем было виновато одиночество, или же они оба сошли с ума. 

«В пекло все, — подумал Джейме, встав с кресла и обняв Лораса за шею. — Я дома».

На этот раз он поцеловал первым, порывисто и совсем не так целомудренно, как в первый раз. Губы у Лораса оказались неожиданно жесткими, и уступать инициативу он не собирался. Некоторое время они боролись, кусая друг друга, а затем Лорас отстранился и шепнул:

— Погоди. Погоди, я помогу тебе. Позволь мне. Сядь на кровать.

Джейме кивнул и подчинился. Он хотел было признаться, что у него никого не было, кроме Серсеи, но Лорас словно бы и так это знал. 

Он все знал, даже то, что Джейме предпочел бы забыть. 

— Знаешь, я всегда мечтал стать таким, как ты, — проговорил он, опустившись на колени. — Чтобы мной восхищались, чтобы ненавидели, чтобы каждый знал меня. 

— Ты станешь. Станешь гораздо лучше, — выдохнул Джейме.

Вместо ответа Лорас вдруг поднес к губам его искалеченную правую руку, поцеловал едва заживший шрам, а затем провел по нему языком. На его красивом лице не было ни следа отвращения и брезгливости, только нежность, и от этого возбуждение стало почти болезненным. 

— Лорас, ты… — Джейме захлебнулся всеми несказанными словами.

— Тише, — тот погладил его по бедру и начал развязывать тесемки на штанах. — Все хорошо. 

У Джейме было не слишком-то много опыта, оттого он даже не пытался сравнивать. Это не имело смысла — Серсея была его любовью, а Лорас был почти что им самим. Как и во сне, тот ласкал Джейме именно в том ритме, в котором тот сам доводил себя до разрядки, и это было невозможно, головокружительно хорошо.

— Иди сюда, — попросил Джейме, вытерев с губ Лораса белые влажные пятна. — Пожалуйста. 

Он делал так же — касался словно бы самого себя, и Лорасу это определенно нравилось. Восторг накрывал с головой, и впервые за долгое время Джейме чувствовал себя свободным и счастливым. 

После, когда они лежали рядом, разгоряченные и уставшие, Лорас вдруг сказал:

— Знаешь, я ведь один здесь. В смысле, нет. Не один. Просто не на своем месте. 

— Я тоже, — отозвался Джейме и только потом сообразил, что сказал неправду.

Здесь, в Королевской Гавани, была его служба, его Серсея, его рыцарский долг. Он не был одинок по-настоящему и определенно находилось на предначертанном ему судьбой месте. И все-таки…. Будто почувствовав эти сомнения, Лорас посмотрел на него до обидного понимающим взглядом и сел на кровати. Одевшись, он коротко простился и ушел, будто между ними не произошло ничего особенного.

Джейме думал, что это их совместное безумие не получит продолжения, ведь их сердца были навсегда заняты другими людьми, и их близость была случайной слабостью для них обоих. Однако через два дня Лорас пришел к нему снова, а потом снова, и каждый раз, каждую минуту этих жарких ночей, Джейме думал об одном: «Я дома». 

Он был готов поспорить, что Лорас думал о том же.


	6. Chapter 6

Свадьба Томмена и Маргери должна была состояться совсем скоро, через месяц с небольшим. Приготовления уже начались, и по всему было ясно: торжество будет вовсе не таким пышным, как в первый раз, когда Маргери выходила за Джоффри. Положенный срок траура еще не закончился, и чрезмерное веселье всем без исключения казалось лишним.

— Это неправильно, — сказал однажды Лорас, хмурясь. — Неправильно, что свадьбу назначили так поспешно. 

— Почему? — лениво спросил Джейме.

Был спокойный, мирный вечер, и ему вовсе не хотелось впускать в свою душу беспокойство. 

— Мне нравится Томмен, но он совсем ребенок, — отозвался Лорас. — Я чувствую, что здесь как будто что-то не так. Как будто все это обернется большой бедой.

Джейме потер переносицу: как это часто бывало, их с Лорасом чувства и мысли повторяли друг друга, и теперь он и сам испытывал нечто подобное. Серсея явно была против этого брака, выгодного Тиреллам, но в данный момент обстоятельства складывались наперекор ее воле. Насколько Джейме мог судить, сестра не умела смиряться с поражениями и всегда получала свое, так или иначе. Невпопад он вспомнил о Тирионе: некоторое время назад Джейме совсем перестал думать об их ссоре и надеялся лишь, что брат успел спрятаться как следует, там, где его никогда не найдут. 

— Все будет в порядке, — Джейме выдавил из себя неискреннюю улыбку. — Это брак выгоден нашим семьям. Ничего дурного не случится. 

— Понимаю, что выгоден, — Лорас уставился в стену безо всякого выражения и обнял себя за голые плечи. — Пусть будет так, как ты сказал. 

Джейме ничего не ответил. Он все думал о том, как круто изменилась его жизнь за последнее время. Рядом с Лорасом словно бы становилось светлее, и Джейме больше не чувствовал себя напрочь потерянным в собственном доме и в собственной жизни. 

Они оба перестали быть потерянными. Тоска в глазах Лорасах появлялась все реже, и память о Ренли явно перестала быть такой мучительной. Разумеется, Джейме не был заменой и никогда не хотел ей стать; он был другим, слишком похожим, в таких не влюбляются без памяти. Однако покой и уверенность в том, что тебя поймут, поддерживали иной раз лучше самой сильной любви. 

С каждым днем Джейме сражался все лучше, и Лорасу приходилось попотеть, чтобы победить его. Недалек был тот день, когда они сразятся на равных, и эти мысли давали силы жить — как прежде давали силы жить мысли о Серсее. 

— Все будет хорошо, — повторил Джейме после молчания, почти поверив собственным словам. — Вот увидишь.

Лорас повернулся к нему лицом, и его темные глаза блеснули в тусклом свечном свете.

— Я тебе верю, — серьезно сказал он. — Ты бы не стал мне лгать.

Однако вышло так, что Джейме соврал.

***

— Мне не нравится, что твой ручной Тирелл вертится рядом с Томменом, — проговорила Серсея и брезгливо поджала губы. — Ты знаешь, какие слухи ходят о нем. Мальчику ни к чему дурное влияние. 

Джейме крепко стиснул зубы. Сестра, все еще смутно любимая, теперь вызывала глухое раздражение. Впервые в жизни он словно бы увидел ее настоящей — неумной, озлобленной, жадной до власти и не любящей никого, кроме себя. Впервые за долгие недели Серсея позвала Джейме к себе только лишь затем, чтобы настроить против единственного, кто понимал его.

— Сир Лорас — отличный боец, — процедил Джейме. — Томмену давно пора повзрослеть и научиться держаться в седле и владеть мечом. Он будущий король, ты и сама это понимаешь.

— Понимаю, но отчего бы не найти другого учителя? — Серсея внимательно на него посмотрела. — Например, ты бы и сам прекрасно справился.

— Не глупи, — Джейме покачал головой. — Возможно, я прежний и справился бы, но не теперь. Томмену нужен кто-то… целый. Молодой и здоровый.

— Таких при дворе немало, — парировала Серсея. — Думаю, найдется боец и получше Лораса.

— Вряд ли, — сказал Джейме. — Думаю, однажды он превзойдет и меня прежнего, и многих других известных чемпионов.

Разумеется, Серсее этот ответ не понравился. Ее крупный яркий рот исказился в неприязненной гримасе.

— Почему ты защищаешь его? — спросила она вкрадчиво. — Потому что спишь с ним?

От неожиданности Джейме захлебнулся воздухом.

— С чего ты взяла? — он постарался произнести эту фразу как можно более небрежно:

Сказать по правде, Джейме казалось, что Серсея утратила к нему всякий интерес и оттого вовсе не следила за ним. Как оказалось, он ошибся. 

— Я ведь не слепая, — Серсея ухмыльнулась и прибавила мягче: — Не думай, я не осуждаю тебя, развлекайся как знаешь, но не нужно впутывать в свои забавы Томмена. 

От этой невинной в общем-то фразы в душе всколыхнулась злость на все разом — на пустые обвинения, на брезгливо брошенное «развлекайся», на то, что настоящей близости между ними не существовало, и годы жизни были потрачены зря, на фальшивую любовь и несбывшиеся обещания.

— Как ты смеешь такое говорить. — Джейме стиснул здоровую руку в кулак. — Ты просто злишься оттого, что я больше не подчиняюсь тебе, что твои чары перестали действовать. Вот и мстишь мне, я угадал? 

Серсея попыталась возразить, но он не дал ей вставить и слова:

— Отвечу тебе твоими же словами: не смей впутывать Лораса в наши с тобой ссоры. Он не член семьи, ему не нужно мстить, и он не твоя собственность. Поняла меня?

На лице Серсеи застыла смесь непонимания и злости. Похоже, она вовсе не ожидала такой отповеди от некогда покорного его воле брата.

— Погоди, Джейме, — начала Серсея, и такого робкого голоса у нее никогда прежде не бывало, — мы ведь на одной стороне, мы семья, и…

— Мне так больше не кажется, — отрезал Джейме. — Ты сама от меня отказалась. Не вспоминала обо мне, пока я не был тебе нужен, а теперь, когда во мне возникла нужда, я снова стал семьей. С меня хватит.

Он отвернулся и пошел к двери. Обернуться или хотя бы замедлить шаг хотелось чудовищно.

— Вот как? — холодно бросила Серсея ему в спину. — Хорошо. В таком случае я сама покончу со всем, Джейме. Раз ты не можешь.

— Попытайся, — бросил тот, стоя на пороге.

Потом, оказавшись в тишине своих покое, Джейме осознал, что зря повел себя так резко. Рассерженная Серсея была способна на безумные поступки, и не стоило давать ей повод для мести. Однако момент был упущен, и оставалось только ждать. Ждать и верить в то, что Серсея не утратила рассудок полностью.

***

В тот вечер Лорас не пришел — Маргери и ее кузины зазвали его на чай, и Джейме уснул раньше обычного. Снилась ему поначалу всякая муть — детство, битвы, золотые волосы Серсеи и он сам, юный и здоровый. Но перед самым пробуждением Джейме увидел нечто, больше похожее на пророчество. Сон был ярким — красным, как кровь. Пахло дымом, было жарко, все вокруг было в огне. Джейме хотел бежать, и одновременно он знал: спасаться поздно. На его руках — на двух здоровых руках — была копоть и кровь, тело горело, как в лихорадке, и сознание медленно угасало.

«Я не вернусь», — подумал Джейме и с этой мыслью проснулся. 

За окном занимался розовый рассвет. Глядя в потолок, Джейме размышлял о том, что этот сон предназначался как будто бы не ему. Не на его руках темнели кровь и копоть, и в то же время эти ладони были вполне знакомыми.

— Нет, — сказал себе Джейме, как будто этим коротким словом можно было остановить цепь уже запущенных — в этом сомнений не было — событий.

День прошел мутно и напоминал продолжение сна. Когда Лорас пришел вечером и, сияя, сообщил, что ему доверено взять неприступный Драконий Камень почти что в одиночку, Джейме не удивился, разве что сердце забилось чуть быстрее. Он знал, что сон сбудется и обернется бедой, знал и как будто заранее смирился с тем, что ничто хорошее и светлое не задержится в его жизни надолго. 

— Это опасно, — только и смог проговорить Джейме.

Лорас смерил его недоуменным взглядом и спросил:

— Ты за себя боишься, да? 

— С чего ты взял? — удивился Джейме. — При чем вообще тут я?

Лорас помолчал, словно раздумывая, говорить или нет.

— Линии жизни… Знаешь, какое есть поверье? — наконец сказал он. — Если я умру, то и ты умрешь. Потому что те, у кого линии совпадают, проходят путь вместе, до самого конца. Вот только, — Лорас дерзко ухмыльнулся, — я не умру. Ни за что.

Джейме стало больно смотреть на него, и он пожалел, что не может спрятаться за стеной равнодушия, как это бывало прежде. Лорас все еще был бестолковым мальчишкой, мечтающим о славе, и ничто не могло образумить его или напугать. Джейме знал это наверняка, на собственном горьком опыте. Возможно, подумалось вскользь, будет лучше, если их жизни оборвутся именно сейчас, когда все выправилось и еще не успело вновь обратиться в прах. Есть им и впрямь суждено встретиться и пройти одной дорогой, пусть это будет иная жизнь, лучшая, простая. 

Но что, если никакой другой жизни нет?

«Смерть — она для других», — так часто говорила Серсея, и Джейме вполне ей верил. Они ведь были слишком прекрасными, чтобы погибнуть. Но время шло, блеск сияния померк, и Джейме знал: смерть придет и за ним тоже. 

За ним и за Лорасом. 

— Я не отпущу тебя. — Джейме крепко, до боли вцепился в его правую руку.

Лорас в ответ покачал головой и уверенно произнес:

— Отпустишь, конечно. Ты же помнишь, что мне нужно превзойти тебя, или ты забыл? — он мечтательно улыбнулся, и в комнате стало как будто светлее. — Я не достигну этого, если стану отсиживаться в Королевской Гавани.

Джейме отступил в сторону. Лорас был прав: он не станет удерживать, он знает, что уберечь от ошибок нельзя, нужно смириться и отпустить, дать пройти путь до конца. Как будто услышав эти невеселые мысли, Лорас подошел ближе и шепнул:

— Мы скоро увидимся, обещаю. Если не здесь, то где-нибудь. Жди меня.

— Где-нибудь, — медленно повторил Джейме, пробуя это слово на вкус, привыкая к нему. 

— Ты меня узнаешь, — пообещал Лорас. — И я узнаю тебя.

Джейме вовсе не был в этом уверен, однако возражать не стал. Эту ночь они провели, обнимая друг друга до утра: казалось, будто любое лишнее движение или прикосновение может разрушить ощущение родства между ними. Оно больше не походило на натянутую дрожащую струну — скорее уж на толстую веревку, что накрепко связала их. 

Следующим вечером Лорас отплыл к Драконьему камню. Провожая взглядом красные, как огонь, паруса, Джейме подумал о том, где именно они встретятся. 

«Здесь, — пообещал он себе. — Здесь, и совсем скоро».

На следующий день Серсея вызвала его к себе и приказала, не глядя в глаза, отправляться в Риверран.

— Нужно закончить с войной и наладить семейные дела, — прибавила она. — Поручаю это вам, сир Джейме.

В ее голосе слышалась насмешка, или же Джейме просто так показалось. Выехав на Королевский тракт, он подумал только об одном: «Видимо, не здесь», — и строго-настрого запретил себе подобные бестолковые размышления.

***

Вести о гибели Лораса застали Джейме уже в Речных Землях. В дрянном кабаке один пьяница пересказывал всем желающим последние новости, полученные от торговца, что остановился в их деревне несколько дней назад. 

— Говорят, Драконий-то камень теперь ланнистеровский, — разглагольствовал тот, и для собравшихся Драконий камень, равно как и Ланнистеры, был чем-то далеким, сказочным и недостижимым. — Была битва, такая, что море пылало! Много людей полегло, да. Торговец рассказал, что в столице менестрели песни поют о молодом лорде, который всех за собой вел и сам же погиб.

Джейме не стал слушать дальше. Расплатившись, он вышел на воздух. Пахло морозом и почему-то дымом. Прикрыв глаза, Джейме сказал себе: «Возможно, я ошибся. Это другой лорд погиб, а может, и не погиб вовсе, а так просто болтают, чтобы история вышла более складной. Обычная жизнь без прикрас - плохой сюжет для песни». 

И одновременно он знал, знал, что слухи не врут. Последнее время Джейме снились липкие, дурные сны, в которых его окружала темнота; он был один, а мир вокруг побледнел и померк. Беда была не то что близко — она уже пришла, просто Джейме не позволял себе принять это. Теперь, пожалуй, прятаться от правды больше не выйдет.

Почти как тогда, после смерти Джоффри, Джейме знал, что должен горевать, но чувствовал только отупляющую пустоту. Однако на самом дне этой черной пустоты билась надежда. «Где-то», — так сказал Лорас. Где-то они встретятся, и Джейме сделает все, чтобы оказаться в нужном месте поскорее. Пусть он сошел с ума, беспокоиться об этом было уже поздно. Если верить в совпадающие линии жизни, то до конца осталось совсем немного. 

Джейме решил, что будет верить, и с каждой пройденной лигой ему давалось это все проще. Он искал смерти, ждал ее за каждым новым поворотом, после каждого разговора, но та все медлила. Терпением Джейме никогда не отличался, и оттого злился. Ничего другого ему не оставалось.

Когда во время одной из стоянок разведчики взяли в плен женщину, Джейме сразу узнал в ней Бриенну и понял: вот он, конец. Смерть пришла за ним и выбрала самое лучшее, самое честное обличье из возможных. Джейме поскакал с Бриенной, заранее зная, что это ловушка и нисколько не веря в сказки о найденной дочери леди Старк. 

Бриенна сама призналась в своей лжи, когда они почти приехали к месту, где обосновалось Братство без знамен и та, что теперь управляла ими.

— Мы можем спастись, — пообещала Бриенна, и ее голос дрожал. — Леди Старк благородна, она послушает меня, и…

— Нет. Ты можешь спастись, — перебил ее Джейме, — ты и твой оруженосец. Не я. 

На лице Бриенны мелькнуло виноватое и отчаянное выражение, и Джейме поспешил прибавить: 

— Я слишком устал спасаться, женщина. Считай меня трусом или слабаком, если хочешь, но я больше не могу.

Он хотел прибавить: «Меня там, на другой стороне, ждут», но не стал, чтобы не пугать лишний раз. Бриенна вряд ли верила в сказки про линии жизни.

***

Мертвая леди Кейтилин оказалась по-старковски честна: она помиловала Бриенну и ее оруженосца Подрика. Ей нужен был настоящий преступник, тот, который во всем виноват, и Джейме подходил как нельзя лучше. 

Петля на шее была шершавой и жесткой. Бриенна стояла рядом и, кажется, украдкой плакала.

«Не плачь, — хотел сказать ей Джейме. — Не нужно, все в порядке. Я возвращаюсь домой».

Палач грубо вытолкнул подставку из-под его ног, и горло свело спазмом. Умирать оказалось больно, и на миг Джейме трусливо пожалел о своей храбрости и о том, что поверил в другую жизнь, что неизбежно должна последовать за смертью. Однако кто-то — почему-то ему казалось, что это была крупная черная птица — словно бы шепнул ему на ухо: «Ты дома», — и на душе стало спокойно.

С этой мыслью Джейме и умер.


	7. Chapter 7

_Несколько сотен лет спустя_

Солнце светило так ярко, что глаза слезились. Джейме мотнул головой: наверное, нужно было забыть об обидах и попросить Серсею забрать себя из аэропорта. К вечеру доехал бы уже до Нью-Ланниспорта, сидел бы в саду, под цветущим апельсиновым деревом, и смотрел бы на море, по-южному теплое и ярко-бирюзовое. Джейме не видел моря два года и очень надеялся, что оно не изменилось — в отличие от всего остального в его жизни.

Если верить расписанию, кое-как намалеванному на ржавой табличке, автобус на Нью-Ланниспорт задерживался уже на двадцать минут. Вздохнув, Джейме встал с шаткой скамейки, чтобы размять ноги. Дырявая крыша остановки совсем не защищала от палящего солнца, и голова налилась тяжестью. В самом деле, к чему было это пустое упрямство и обиды: замужество Серсеи было делом времени, она не давала обязательств ждать Джейме с войны, с чужой северной войны, бессмысленной и бесконечной.

Говорят, Роберт Баратеон был хорошим человеком и достойным супругом. Хорошим человеком с двумя здоровыми руками. Джейме встряхнул головой. Последнее время он часто думал о том, что его жизнь свернула не туда, и все пытался понять, в какой именно момент это случилось.

Наверное, все началось с армейского контракта. Джейме поехал служить на Север назло отцу, а еще — чтобы вернуться героем, чтобы Серсея им гордилась. Тирион пытался отговаривать, твердил, что нечего южанину делать на Севере, что не нужно лезть в чужую войну, но Джейме, естественно, его не послушал. Наверное, если бы он знал, что дело закончится пленом и ампутированной рукой, то послушал бы.

Или нет: Джейме слишком сильно хотел стать героем, и это было его главной ошибкой. Как там говорят в таких случаях на Севере? Жизнь — это не песня, в ней нет героев и роковых страстей.

«Не песня, — мысленно повторил Джейме. — Не песня, а бестолковое, бессмысленное дерьмо».

Правая рука — то, что раньше было правой рукой, — немного пульсировала от боли. Джейме пожалел о том, что превысил дневную дозу обезболивающих еще с утра. Иногда он не понимал, зачем вообще вернулся с войны. Проще было бы умереть в плену, но почему-то Джейме выжил и даже не загнулся от сепсиса. Тирион был прав насчет него, более упрямого кретина не найти во всей стране.

Раз выжил, значит, нужно было жить, по всему выходило так.

Остановка располагалась почти что посреди пустыни. Желтый песок клубился в воздухе, из земли торчали редкие пожухлые растения. Душно пахло бензином, по шоссе быстро пролетали машины, невдалеке возвышалось белое здание аэропорта, где Джейме приземлился два часа назад. Говорили, что совсем скоро здесь построят железную дорогу и добираться до Нью-Ланниспорта станет удобнее, но пока что приходилось ездить либо на машине — так поступало большинство людей, — либо допотопными автобусами, следующими по маршруту со всеми остановками. От мысли о неизбежной ночевке в неудобном кресле заболела спина — и все же Джейме была нужна эта долгая поездка. 

Он боялся вернуться домой слишком быстро. Боялся вернуться домой инвалидом, боялся презрительного взгляда отца и жалости Серсеи. Нужно было победить этот страх, и это требовало времени. Джейме искренне надеялся, что одной ночи хватит.

На узкой протоптанной тропинке, ведущей от аэропорта до остановки, показался высокий худой парень. Джейме удивился: неужели кому-то еще захотелось прокатиться на вонючем автобусе без кондиционера? Присмотревшись, он заметил, что на парне военная форма.

«Еще один не торопится домой», — пронеслось в голове.

— Привет. Давно ждешь? — спросил парень, подойдя ближе.

Он произнес эту фразу так, словно они были старыми знакомыми. Наверное, мелькнула мысль, все, кто служил в проклятых богами и чиновниками вооруженных силах Вестероса, автоматически становились братьями.

— Да, — Джейме кивнул. — Задерживается.

— Повезло мне, — парень улыбнулся и сел на скамейку. — Думал, опоздаю.

Джейме попытался осторожно рассмотреть его: совсем молодой, моложе его самого, красивое лицо, вот только на правой щеке — глубокий след ожога. Кажется, Джейме понимал, отчего тот не торопится домой.

Парень тем временем положил на колени винтовку, вытянул ноги и спросил, не глядя в глаза:

— Где служил?

— В основном в Речных землях, иногда отправляли севернее, — отозвался Джейме. — Ты?

— Драконий камень.

Джейме кивнул. Теперь понятно, откуда у него ожог: наверняка принимал участие в зачистке Драконьего камня от этих чокнутых террористов-сектантов. Свидетели Красного бога, или как там их, Джейме не помнил точно. Знал только, что после устроенного ими взрыва не выжил почти никто.

— Вас там сильно потрепало, я слышал, — проговорил Джейме, хотя, наверное, не стоило ворошить то, что случилось.

— Да, паршиво пришлось, — рассеянно сказал парень. — Но я везучий, сам видишь. Даже не ослеп, до сих пор поверить не могу. Говорят, что дадут орден.

Его губы дрогнули. Джейме не сразу понял, что это улыбка.

— А ты? — парень посмотрел на его обрубок.

— Плен, — коротко признался Джейме.

«Просто плен, никаких подвигов», — прибавил он мысленно.

— Сочувствую, — парень покачал головой. — Хорошо, что ты выбрался.

Его голос звучал неравнодушно, и Джейме это немного задело. Он прекрасно понимал, что незнакомцу нет до него дела, и злился на себя за то, что хочет верить в обратное.

— Дома ждет кто? — спросил Джейме, словно бы пытаясь задеть в ответ.

— Ждут, — парень кивнул. — Особенно бабушка. Она очень старенькая, и я боялся, что не увижу ее.

На его лице мелькнуло раненое выражение, и это сделало его еще моложе. Поколебавшись, Джейме сел на раскаленную скамейку рядом с ним.

— Лорас Тирелл, — представился парень и протянул руку.

— Джейме Ланнистер, — он неловко пожал ее. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Мне тоже.

Их ладони были влажными от жары, и обоим было явно неловко от этого. Нужно было сказать что-то еще, но слова не шли на язык. Все вопросы, которые можно было относительно безболезненно задать друг другу, уже прозвучали. Молчание, впрочем, не казалось неловким. Так, пожалуй, и должно быть у людей, что пережили похожие вещи. 

Ветер подул сильнее, и песок полетел в лицо. Джейме зажмурился, но несколько песчинок все же попало в глаза, и пришлось их вытаскивать. Касаться лица только левой рукой было по-прежнему странно.

«Если весной такая жара и грязь, то что же будет летом?» — подумал Джейме, сморгнув выступившие слезы.

— Я и забыл, какая в этой пустыне паршивая весна, — сказал Лорас, почесав правый глаз. — Думать не хочу о том, как здесь летом.

Джейме посмотрел на него с интересом: забавное у них вышло совпадение между словами и мыслями.

— Думаю, летом здесь еще хуже, — заметил он.

— Да уж, — кивнул Лорас.

Они снова помолчали. Солнце начинало постепенно клониться к закату, и жара, кажется, понемногу спадала.

— Далеко тебе? — спросил Джейме.

— До Хайгардена, — ответил Лорас. — А тебе?

Джейме вздохнул.

— Мне до Нью-Ланниспорта. Предвкушаю ночь в дороге.

— Далеко, — Лорас покачал головой и вдруг предложил: — Хочешь остановиться у нас? Переночуешь и с утра поедешь к себе.

— У вас? — недоуменно повторил Джейме.

Никогда прежде его не приглашали в гости совершенно незнакомые люди, причем вот так запросто.

— У нас большой дом, — продолжил Лорас как ни в чем не бывало. — И есть сад, там сейчас, наверное, апельсины цветут. Соглашайся, у нас вечно кто-то останавливается.

— Но ты меня совсем не знаешь, — намекнул Джейме.

— Ну, я же вижу, что ты нормальный, — Лорас пожал плечами.

Пожалуй, сам себя Джейме считал каким угодно, только не нормальным. Он не знал, что ответить на это предложение. Самым странным было то, что гораздо сильнее ему, недоверчивому и уставшему от человеческого общества, хотелось согласиться, а не отказать.

Лорас истолковал его молчание по-своему:

— Или тебя ждут дома? Тогда извини, я что-то и в самом деле не подумал.

В этот момент к остановке медленно подъехал долгожданный автобус. Пыль снова взметнулась вверх. Джейме зажмурил глаза и подумал, что совсем не хочет торопиться. Отец не будет ему рад, Тирион поймет и простит, а Серсея, которая за два года прислала ему три письма, не заслуживает того, чтобы к ней торопились.

Выбор вдруг показался простым и очевидным.

— Дома-то? Подождут, — твердо сказал Джейме, вставая на ноги. — Выйду с тобой, в Хайгардене.

Лорас радостно улыбнулся, и Джейме понял, что сделал однозначно правильный выбор.


End file.
